


Broken and Recycled

by Cerb_030



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bondage, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Breakdown, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerb_030/pseuds/Cerb_030
Summary: A thoroughly screwed up ‘what if’ where Ann was rejected by the Phantom Thieves and tries to enter Kamoshida’s Palace without them. Seriously disturbing stuff, so fair warning. Please leave a review, would like to get fair criticism for my first work on here. Thank you
Relationships: Kamoshida Suguru/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. I: Lone Princess

**Author's Note:**

> So, first time, would like to remind:
> 
> Explicit fic with rape, disturbing mental reformatting, and general sense of unease. Have been warned.

The nature of Fate is one of terror and bedlam. What would happen if a single action were to be changed?

-April 15th

“I get it! You and Kamoshida are all buddy-buddy aren’t you?!” said Ryuji, anger seething through his voice and face.

“What!? That’s-” muttered Ann, the thought of being even tangentially associated with the vile teacher made her suppress the urge to retch.

Not only had he constantly harassed Ann, pressuring her with the threat of Shiho’s spot on the volleyball starting lineup, the bastard had violated her best friend, and was the cause for her suicide-

‘Attempted! Attempted Suicde!! Shiho’s still alive…’ thought Ann.

Ann mentally reframed her thoughts. Shiho, her best friend was still alive, and Ann felt the need to avenge her.

“Don’t try and deny it! I saw you get in his car, happy to be his toy!” shouted Ryuji, throwing the insult with a degree of finality.

‘The jerk! He doesn’t know anything at all’

*MEOW*

A loud but high pitch sound burst from somewhere nearby, it sounded like a cat. Ann turned towards the direction of the sound to find the new transfer student, Akira, holding a black-furred, blue-eyed cat. The cat’s face was distorted in anger, hissing at the dyed blonde male student.

‘At least that one’s on my side…’

“Ryuji, hear her out” said Akira, his eyes briefly flashing beneath his wide-rimmed, thick glasses.

“I don’t have to listen to anything this slut says!!” yelled Ryuji.

*NYA*

The black cat lept from Akira’s hands, and bit Ryuji on his hand. While the cat was not large, and neither did it possess the jaw strength of his wild ancestors, the sharp fangs and fury impacted with an impressive strike.

“GAH! Stupid Morgana!” Ryuji shook his injured hand.

The blonde delinquent turned around and walked back inside the school building, leaving behind Ann with a hateful glare.

The cat, presumably Morgana judging by Ryuji’s outburst, followed him back inside, presumably to attack at his exposed ankles.

Akira was left alone with Ann, feeling mild discomfort at the words said by his compatriot.

“About Ryuji…” started Akira, before he was cut off by Ann.

“It’s okay, I’ve known him for a while. He’s the type who says a hundred things before thinking about whether it’s true or not” said Ann, trying to downplay the situation.

‘Still, I thought he was better than that. Believing those stupid rumors…’

“I see, then I’ll head back…” said Akira, walking back to the class building as well.

“Hold up!” said Ann, grabbing the Akira’s bag to catch his attention, “Shiho was my friend. And that bastard, Kamoshida hurt her. What he did was unforgivable. If you guys are going to make him pay, I want in!”

Ann had declared her intent, much easier without Ryuji cutting her off and jumping to conclusions.

Akira, for his part, seemed to daze for a tad; as if, for a second, he wasn’t at school looking at his classmate, but somewhere else, staring at a sight unseen.

Ann felt her heart speed up for a tad; was Akira judging her? What was he and Ryuuji planning? Were they secretly criminals?!

“Sorry, but we can’t. If you get hurt...we couldn’t forgive ourselves…” replied Akira, after some time. His face was turned down, the glare from the sun hiding his eyes from Ann’s view.

“But-!” Ann was about to protest before Akira spoke again.

“Ryuji’s right! You can’t help us at all!” said Akira, with more force this time.

‘But-But-I…’

Ann felt her heart drop a million feet into ice cold water. Shiho was everything to her, and she felt she couldn’t move on with her life without her friend!

“Please! I’ll do anything, just let me help!” screamed Ann, tears leaking from her face.

“No, go back to Kamoshida!” yelled Akira.

Ann recoiled at his words, as if he had spat venom. She ran back back into the school building, passing several students, and retreated into the girls’ restroom. Ann burst into a stall, locking the door behind her and, after confirming no more students were present, let the pent up emotions build up.

“Wh-Why?!” 

Ann cried her heart out, the stress from the past several days weighing on her heart was being unleashed.

*Flashback*

“What do you want?” asked Ann to the uncomfortably older male voice on the other side of her cell phone, “How did you even get my number?!”

“Don’t be like that, Ann…” said the Shujinn High School volleyball coach, Suguru Kamoshida, “We have such a great relationship, you know?”

“Quit joking around,” said Ann quietly. Truthfully, she wanted to say a lot more to the scumbag teacher. He had been doing this for a while, talking to Ann, trying to convince her to spend more time around him, and she could certainly FEEL where his lust-filled eyes were wondering.

The wisest course of action would be to inform a fellow teacher, or the principal, or the police. What Kamoshida was doing was criminal, and not just to Ann either. Deep down, she could recognize the look of despair in Shiho’s eyes; the sudden recoil of pain and trauma in the male volleyball team members.

Still…

“Playing hard to get again Ann? And after I put in so much work for Shiho’s sake…”

There it was. The bastard was still the volleyball coach that put Shujin on the map. Shiho had worked so hard for her spot on the team, and Ann couldn’t deprive her friend of the success she deserved. Even if the...compensation caused every fiber of Ann to curl in disgust.

“Shiho…”

“If she were to suddenly lose all that, left with nothing after all her hard work, the poor girl would be devastated. Hell, she wanted to go to college on a volleyball scholarship too; guess she should start finding something else now” said Kamoshida. His tone was light and conversational, but the implication in his voice was more than enough to unsettle Ann.

“Wait! Please don’t. Shiho doesn’t deserve that…” said Ann meekly. She felt humiliated for playing into this disgusting game, but felt there was no choice.

“Oh! Looks like you have some common sense Ann. How about we meet up somewhere, talk this over? I know a good spot for coffee…”

Just coffee, Ann mentally thought. That’s all it is. In public where he can’t try anything. Fine, I can do that. If it’s for Shiho, I can do anything!

*End flashback*

Ann opened her eyes, noticing she was sitting on a toilet, lid down thankfully. She felt snot and tears on her face, she had been crying for a while.

‘Looks like I’ll have to wash up and reapply my makeup…”

Ann’s feet shot up immediately when she heard the girl’s restroom door open, and the sound of several pairs of shoes shuffling in. Judging by the sound, there was a clique of girls talking...and it was about Ann and Shiho!

“So, Kana! What was it you were telling us about Takamaki and Suzui?” said a female voice, Ann recognized it as one of her classmates, Yui.

“Yeah, you said you heard something from Mishima!” said another girl, this one from another class, Niko.

‘Mishima! What does he have to do with this?!’

“Well girls, and this is just a rumor that’s going around, I heard from Mishima that Suzui had a thing for Mr. Kamoshida” said the third girl, an upperclassman by the name of Kana.

“Oh my god! That’s why she’s always staying after school for volleyball! Poor Kamoshida, to think his best student had a crush on him and now she’s in the hospital…” said Yui.

‘Lies!’

“That’s not the only rumor!” yelled a fourth girl, Mio from another class, “I also heard that Takamaki was trying to seduce Kamoshida. Something about her trying to get in his car…”

‘That’s a lie!’

“Hmm, but aren’t Takamaki and Suzui friends? Suzui’s really nice, but Takamaki…” said Niko.

“Yeah, Takamaki’s a slut no matter how you slice it. I mean, you’ve heard the rumors. Is there a guy here she hasn’t put out for? Besides that criminal transfer student” said Kana.

“Oh! What if Takamaki only got close to Suzui so she could try and steal Kamoshida from her?” said Mio, as if she had put the last piece of a warped puzzle in place.

‘ALL LIES!!!’

“Yeah! That makes sense. And once Suzui found out…” started Yui.

“Takamaki probably bullied her, seems like the type. To get her to jump; that way, there’s no competition left for Mr. Kamoshida” finished Niko.

‘Why are they lying!?’

Ann was besides herself. She had already finished crying, and had no tears left; she had always been the victim of rumors before, it’s why she’s never had many friends besides Shiho. But why are these girls saying these things? Didn’t they know how vile Kamoshida was? Didn’t they see how much pain Shiho was in.

Ann wanted to open the stall, and shut those girls up, but felt paralyzed, her body slightly shaking, as if she was having an attack.

“Wow, do you think we should tell someone?” asked Mio.

“Hmm, I don’t think we have enough evidence to prove anything” said Kana, “Still, don’t give up! Maybe we can do something to Takamaki to get her to confess though…”

“Ah, that’s something!”

The girls continued talking about dark plots involving Ann. They left the restroom laughing and in good cheer. Whether they planned to put any of their talks into motion was left in the air, but for Ann, she felt like a thousand knives had pierced her heart. Deep down, she knew she shouldn’t let rumors get to her; people talk all the time.

But for her to have lived her life as a good girl, just for people to believe random, baseless rumors over the truth was heartbreaking. It felt like the world would only see what it wanted to. And the idea of her as a bimbo for Kamoshida was slowly being more established in the school. It was sickening, and Ann felt powerless to change their minds.

‘Don’t believe them. They don’t know anything. Shiho...Shiho needs my help!’

Ann remembered the first time she met the dark haired girl. Their time together filled Ann with strength, and she rose back to her feet, some of her self-confidence restored.

\------------

The final bell for the day had rung, alerting the students that school was over, and they should return home, or stay after school for sports and club.

Two teenage boys and a cat happened to be hiding in a nearby alley; huddled over their cell phones, with a general aura of rebelliousness; Ann could spot them doing something illegal a mile away.

“There they are, I knew they were up to something, but what?” wondered Ann out loud.

She crept up closer to the alley, thankful that the trio seemed too engrossed in their planning to notice her. For her part, Ryuji’s loud mouth proved to be in her favor.

“Kamoshida,Castle, Shujin Academy” said Ryuji, loud enough for Ann to hear.

From her perspective, it appeared that Ryuji and Akira had a navigation app open on their phones.

With no warning, Ann felt the air around her change, as if reality had...hiccuped for a second, and Ann was forced to catch up. Then, before her very eyes, the teenage boys and one cat vanished, seemingly into thin air.

*thud*

“Wha-what happened?!” Ann suppressed the volume of her voice, not wanting to draw attention.

Right in front of her, three people, well, two people and a cat, disappeared. Ann took a few deep breaths, trying to regain her frayed nerves.

“Okay, just relax Ann. Let’s think things through logically. Ryuji and the transfer student were being threatened with expulsion by Kamoshida. They also seemed to care about Shiho, so they decided to do something about it. But then they vanished, how, why, what?” thought Ann, head swimming trying to make sense of everything. Maybe she had just woken up wrong?

Maybe this whole day was just an awful nightmare? Ann wished for that to be true, just wake up, see Shiho safe and happy, and Kamoshida in the back of a police car.

*BZZT*

Ann felt her cell phone buzz within her pocket. She took a look at the screen, and saw a new app notification, one that resembled a distorted red-black eye, staring at her.

“That’s creepy, but it looks like the same app Ryuji and Akira used…” said Ann, trailing off as she put two and two together.

“If I use this, will I disappear? Just like they did? They must have used it before, they were talking about it like they had. Should I?” thought Ann, anxiety rising in her chest. She had no idea what it would do, no idea what could happen

“I don’t have to listen to anything this slut says!”

The sound of Ryuji’s hurtful remark cut into Ann’s head, disrupting her focus. She put her cell phone away, deciding to head towards the hospital. Seeing Shiho, even if Shiho couldn’t see her, would hopefully help calm Ann down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, here we go

Warning: sexual imagery ahead

*BEEP...BEEP...BEEP*

Ann stared through the thick glass of the ICU, gazing at her best friend, Shiho, as she lay in bed. A respirator was stuck down her throat, and she was hooked up to so many machines, each one trying to extend her life.

“Ms. Takamaki? I can see you’re back” said Dr. Shimura, holding a clipboard.

“Ah, Doctor! Is there any news on Shiho!?” asked Ann, with perhaps too much force.

Doctor Shimura tried his best to steel his face, carefully pursing his words.

“It’s only been a day, so some of the tests and observations aren’t back, but from what we’ve gathered, Shiho is still unresponsive. It was a minor miracle we got to her when we did”

“Shiho…” Ann’s eyes felt watery, and her lids heavy.

“I’m glad you’re here though. They say some comatose patients can occasionally obtain glimpses of consciousness: sounds, smells, things of that sort. I’d think she’d appreciate hearing your voice” finished Dr Shimura, with a kind note in his voice.

“...Thank you Doctor…” whispered Ann, her tearstreaked face hidden from view.

Ann walked into Shiho’s room, sitting in a small chair they had for visitors.

“Hey Shiho, how are you doing?” Ann’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“...” Shiho didn’t react at all.

“I missed you at school. Nobody to eat lunch with, or talk about boys, or-“ Ann stopped suddenly then began again, “Well, it just means we’ll have a lot to catch up on when you wake up”

“Not IF, WHEN she wakes up” thought Ann.

“...”

“You know…” Ann leaned in, whispering so quietly nobody else but Shiho could possibly hear her, “Ryuji and the transfer student are planning to avenge you. And I...I’m going to join them”

“...”

“Because that’s what you would do. If our places were switched, and you were there by the alley...you’d have jumped in without a second thought, wouldn’t you…”

“...”

“Shi-Shiho…”

The tears, which were previously sedate, finally burst at full force. No longer restrained, it was just the two of them, Ann wept over Shiho. She wanted for Shiho to wake up, tell her to wipe the snot off her face or people will stare. To give her one of the Shiho pep talks and make the world a million times better. But there was Shiho...lying there. Not moving…

“I’m sorry Shiho, I’ll find a way to avenge you, I promise you”

“...”

Shiho remained as unresponsive as ever, but at least in Ann’s eyes, a little bit of color seemed to return to her face.

—————————

Ann was in her room, face resolute and hardened. She had an old strap of leather she had found on her way back home. As far as weapons go, she doubted it’d do much, but it was better than nothing. She recalled, from her time in the States, that some whip-users could slice soda cans in half with just a whip.

Ann opened her App, notching the name, Metaverse Navigator. There was a bar, line blinking as if requesting a location.

“Okay, just need the coordinates…good thing Ryuji is so loud...Suguru Kamoshida, Castle, Shujin Academy”

“Location confirmed” came a mechanical voice from Ann’s phone.

Just like last time, reality shifted. Ann was more prepared this time, not caught off guard like before. She looked down at her hands, thankful but a bit dismayed that she didn’t seem to vanish like Ryuji and the others did.

She took a look at her phone, wondering if she was successful, when she noticed a location 

Palace: Kamoshida

That was new. Perhaps it worked then?

Ann stepped out of her room, leather strap still tight in her hand, and was surprised.

Her parents were gone. She recalled, vividly, that they had fallen asleep on the sofa watching a movie together.

“Mom and Dad are…wait, relax. Maybe it’s like I’m in a different world. They're still home, I’m just...not...at home…”

Ann’s words faltered as she listened to her strained logic. She ran out the front door, desperate to see if anything else was different.

Thankfully, or unfortunately, Ann was right. There was nobody outside. The neighbors apartment was quiet, normally welcome since they were always shouting at each other, but eerie now that it was gone. The old men playing Mah Jong in the lobby were also missing, but Ann noticed a half-completed game where they should be.

Ann walked around a bit, looking to see if anybody was around. She didn’t know how to feel about being alone; she supposed it would be fine, didn’t need to use her homemade whip, but the silence was deafening.

“Should I go any further? I’ve already jumped in, that should be good for tonight, right? But...I can go further, and school isn’t far away since I live nearby…”

Ann strengthened her resolve, believing that, if worst came to worst, she could use her cell phone and go back to her room.

“One of those words was Shujin Academy, guess I can start looking there…” said Ann to herself. She hoped it wouldn’t become a habit in the future; maybe she should have jumped in after Akira and Ryuji did…

After around 30 minutes of silent walking, Ann almost fell over. In place of Shujin Academy, was a large, gaudy castle. It looked like something out of a pretentious noble man’s dreams, with gorgeously adorned doors and stained glass crudely jammed in place with a cruel, self-satisfied apathy.

It was almost comical how the absolutely normal Japanese building looked next to the castle, as if it had intruded and none of the other buildings had noticed.

Ann noticed three large, wooden doors and a window, with scuff marks near it as if someone uncoordinated had tried to climb up and through.

“I could probably fit there...but it’s kinda high up, maybe I can use one of those boxes…” said Ann out loud. She hadn’t realized that her voice was quite a bit louder, probably due to the lack of people she had encountered.

This was a grave mistake.

“Princess, what are you doing here?”

Ann heard a metallic, almost unearthly voice behind her. She turned around and came face to face with a Knight. A Knight in tin armor. He was massive, almost twice Ann’s size, and he seemed to...squirm despite standing still.

The knight had a sky blue mask where attached to his helmet. It resembled a human face, but the lack of movement made it eerily uncanny. While the armor did a good job of approximating the human form, Ann noticed a black...mass where the joints were, instead of cloth, mail, or skin.

“What! WHAT ARE YOU!” yelled Ann, backing away from the inhuman knight.

“Thank Heavens we found you. You must come inside, to the safety of the Castle at once. Dangerous thieves have been sighted!” responded the Shadow. It didn’t acknowledge Ann’s reaction at all.

Ann turned to flee, but the metal gauntlet from the Knight clamped around her wrist like a vice, sealing away her retreat.

“Let go!” grunted Ann, completely focused on running away

“I apologize for my caddish behavior Princess!”

The knight grabbed Ann’s other wrist, preventing her from accessing her cell phone, and began walking towards the castle, forcefully dragging Ann with him.

Ann fought and struggled, but the knight clearly didn’t feel anything, continuing to march ahead without feeling her.

They walked past the massive wooden doors into a lavish court. A grand staircase in the center, along with two smaller staircases at the side, adorned this room, along with grand chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Ann noticed that there were gates locking the smaller side staircases, as well as signs of struggle, burnt, damaged carpet/walls/decor. 

“What happened here?” wondered Ann out loud.

“So sorry for the state of the court, Princess, but those thieves had brazenly attacked us earlier. Thankfully, they don’t know about our secret passage” responded the knight.

Ann was surprised. He practically ignored everything else she said, and now here he was talking about something big like a secret passage.

Ann balked when she saw a picture of Kamoshida Kamoshida at the crossing of the stairs; a beautifully detailed oil canvas, depicting a much younger, more handsome, version of the lustful gym teacher. He was encased in armor, and boldly positioned with a sword.

“That’s the gaudiest, and fakest thing here!” thought Ann as she and the knight approached the large oil canvas. The knight put its armored gauntlet on the right side of the canvas, and the canvas spun open, revealing a large tunneling leading deeper into the castle.

“We must hurry!” said the knight, starting a spring and forcing Ann to run to keep from having her arms ripped out of their sockets.

“Wait a minute, hold on!” pleaded Ann.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as the Shadow only sped up, taking Ann through a labyrinthine network of tunnels and elevators. The combination of speed, lack of light, and terror prevented Ann from keeping track of where they were going.

All the while, Ann racked her brain for a logical, rational, explanation to what was happening. The school had been replace with a castle staffed by monstrous knights. And the castle’s king seemed to be…

“Kamoshida’s Chamber of Love! We have arrived, Princess”

The knight opened the door, and Ann was greeted with a disgusting visage. The first thing that caught her attention was Kamoshida himself. He was half naked, in only a speedo, cape, and crown. Ann had to admit it fit his actual personality much better than his normal coach outfit.

The second thing that caught her attention was the pale, pink copies of Shujin’s female volleyball team littering the floor of the room. They moaned sexually, as if enticing the only man in the room. They were all in their gym uniforms, only with strategic cuts to expose their breasts and womanhood. Some of them had taken to kissing and fondling each other, like sex-starved beasts.

The third thing Ann noticed was the room itself. The pink curtains and lighting made it look like a red-light district brothel, with another oil canvas of Kamoshida, only posing triumphantly in his embarrassed getup

It took a slightly longer time for Ann to notice the fourth thing grotesquely wrong with the room. After all, some  
impossibilities take time to register if one isn’t prepared. Ann saw herself, dressed scandalously in a bright pink-purple, two-piece, leopard printed bikini. Her double had a headband of cat ears that doubled as a tiara adorning her head, and Ann noticed her double stood a bit taller due to wearing pink high heel shoes

The most disturbing thing about her double, was the look on her face; she looked only at Kamoshida, her eyes slightly dilated, mouth open and moist, and her body languages gravitated towards him. He was her king, the only reason for her existence. Ann felt an urge to vomit well up in her throat.

“Master Kamoshida, I’ve found the Princess!” said the Knight, humble beyond any self-respect before his king.

“Princess? What are you on about you stupid Shadow? I’ve got my Princess right here…” said Kamoshida, hand reaching o it to Ann’s double, and admiring how she reflexively tilted her head to let him cup her cheek, “And you interrupted us right in the middle of our alone time! I should have you executed”

Ann thought she was prepared for the worst when she used the App, but this was something she never expected. The Kamoshida in front of her was unrestrained; every vile trace of him that he kept hidden was now on display. It frightened Ann, to know that she was alone with him, and nobody to help her.

“Master Kamoshida…” said Ann’s double in a breathless, airy voice. Ann was further repulsed to discord that her double SOUNDED just like her, “Don’t let those lowly Shadows ruin our special night. He did bring us an interesting present after all…”

Despite hearing her own voice, Ann couldn’t believe she could ever speak with that much sexual malice. She noticed the knight, perhaps out of shock, had let go of her hands. Her feet felt frozen to the ground, but Ann’s hands went to her phone, desperate to find some way to escape.

*SLAP*

Without a chance to react, Ann’s phone was snatched out of her hands by another knight. This one was similar, only with bronze-gold armor, and even bigger than the tin knight. Kamoshida called them Shadows, such a word indeed fit these terrifying monsters.

“My lord, our scouts saw the Thieves from earlier today use such a contraption. We have relieved the imposter Princess of it” said the gold Shadow.

“Good work, don’t want our little guest going anywhere now…” replied Kamoshida.

He and Ann’s double stepped away from the raised podium in the center. Almost as if on cue, the pink copies of the volleyball girls moaned louder, as if approaching an orgasm.

A large, X-shaped wooden bearing raised from beneath the floor. Ann recognizes it from history class; it has been used for torture and executions. Her previously frozen feet started up again, and ran at full force to the only exit, not caring about the tin knight in her way.

The gold knight was much faster, and to Ann’s dismay, even stronger. In a single move, it scooped Ann up like a doll, slinging her over its shoulder. Ann tried to punch and kick it, but even if she did had better leverage, the Knight didn’t register her attacks at all. At least, until Ann grabbed onto its mask. The gold knight flinched violently, forcing Ann to grab harder and tear it off while falling.

Ann couldn’t see the knight’s face, but its body seemed to lurch, bending in ways impossible for the human skeleton, then dissolved into the inky mass that composed its body. Before Ann had time to breathe, two...women came out of the mass. They had long blonde hair and wore white outfits, but with strips of clothes torn out, Angel wings, and their bodies and eyes bound with bondage gear.

“This savage girl, dare breaking the beautiful form Master Kamoshida graced me with!” yelled the Shadows. Ann couldn’t tell which was speaking, it sounded like it came from both at the same time.

Despite their dainty forms, the two Angels possessed as much strength as the giant, golden knight they used to be. And with two of them, plus their wings, they forced Ann to the X-cross, and strapped her in.

One of the Angels raised her hand, preparing a holy spell in her hand to kill the girl before her, but Kamoshida stopped her.

“Slow your pace there, an attack like that would kill her before we’ve had fun with her first” said Kamoshida, his eyes listfully running down the Angel’s body.

“I apologize for my impudence, Master Kamoshida!” replied the Angel, “Please, execute me if you see fit”

“Nah, you two might be able to redeem yourselves, perhaps…”

Kamoshida walked towards Ann, Ann’s double trailing by his side. Ann was aware she was bound, unable to attack or defend herself at all. Here was Kamoshida, the man responsible for so much, and she was powerless to take revenge.

“So, why did you come here, little kitty?”

“I was just sightseeing” said Ann, fully aware of how bullshit her excuse sounded.

Kamoshida reaches out his hand, expecting Ann to rest her cheek in his hand, Ann defiantly refused, twisting her head in the opposite direction.

“How could you get such a vulgar woman confused with MY Ann…” said Kamoshida, placing emphasis on ‘MY’, as he glanced at Ann’s scantily clad doppelgänger, “That ability, to pull off my guards’ masks, was used by those Thieves earlier. I think you might be a spy for them…One of them was abnoxiously calling out that he would save you!”

“No way, so Ryuji and the transfer student came here after all!l said Ann out loud

“Ahh, so you do know who they are. Sakamoto and the criminal transfer student. Figured that such a pair of degenerates would try and steal my Treasure” Kamoshida readied a sword that the tin knight had given to him, “Well, spies get the death penalty…”

“Hold on, Master Kamoshids” said Ann, or at least her uncanny counterpart, “This girl ruined our special time together. Don’t you think the death penalty is too good for her?” 

“Ah, there’s my queen, my Princess Ann. You’re entirely right. This spying cat should stone for what she’s done!”

“Atone!? I haven’t done anything! You, you did unforgivable things to Shiho! You should be the one to atone!!”

“Shiho? Ah, Shiho Suzui, I remember her. The replacement”

“What?!” 

“I had called you Ann, I gave you the grand opportunity to stand at the side of the King of Shujin Academy. But you stood me down. I was so upset, I had Suzui come in and take your place”

“-“ Ann tried to vocalize, but her voice escaped her.

“She cried a lot, but bore it so well because of your friendship. At least until I told her she was there because of you. Then, she finally broke!”

“Because...because of me…!” Ann knew she shouldn’t be listening, but she couldn’t cover her ears like last time.

“You knew what was going on here!” Kamoshida made a motion towards one of the pink volleyball girls. At this, one of the Angels scooped up a prone girl who seemed more listless, and brought her before Ann and Kamoshida.

Without needing a command, the Angel fondled the girl’s exposed breasts, earning a pained moan from the previously responseless girl. The Angel turned her head, and gave the girl an impassioned kiss, silencing her while the former’s hand moved down to the latter’s exposed folds, playing with her. Despite the bondage image of the Angel, it was clear the pink girl was the submissive.

Ann’s double fidgeted on seeing the pink girl treated like a sex toy, feeling jealous at the girl being violated so brazenly. Her hand went down to her bikini bottom, itching to rub her own folds, while her nipples hardened in ancitipation.

“You knew exactly what I wanted, and knew you could throw Suzui at me to buy yourself a little more time. Well, looks like Suzui’s sacrifice was for nothing” said Kamoshida

“Shiho...I’m so sorry”

“You should have seen it, Me. It was beautiful to see Master Kamoshida share his love with an unworthy slave” said Ann’s double.

“I...I should have never come here” said Ann, her voice quivering in despair. She could never avenge Shiho.

“Yes, that’s a much better look on your face. You look like you’ll die in despair. I could grant that wish, if you want…” said Kamoshida, readying his sword again

Despite the despair, Ann felt her instincts act up. She didn’t want to die here, not like this. Not without doing anything in her life

“No! Stop, please! I’ll do anything!” screamed Ann.

Kamoshida stopped, and gave a cruel smirk.

“Anything?” asked Kamoshida, with a lustful gaze

Ann swallowed a bit of saliva, feeling shame enter her body.

“Yes...anything”

At her words, the two Angels reappeared at Ann’s sides. 

“Well, you can start by fixing our ‘special night’” replied Ann’s double.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is, what you guys have been waiting for. Don’t say I didn’t warn...

Warning: rape/non-con, bondage imagery

“Special Night…” thought Ann. The state of her twisted double and the other female figures didn’t exactly give ambiguity as to what that meant.

Ann tried to cover her legs, but she couldn’t move, the restraints were too tight and sturdy. At her movement, however, the Angels at her side sprung into action.

They both removed their bondage gear, holding the chains and shackles in their hands. Each Angel tied a shackle for Ann’s limbs; two for her left arm and leg, and two for her right arm and leg.

Once they were finished, Ann felt the cuffs on the X-cross disappear, as did the wooden execution platform itself. A sparkle of hope welled in Ann’s heart, preparing to sprint like she never had before; that hope was dashed by the sound of chains.

*CLING CLANG*

Despite standing, Ann could not run, nor could she raise her arms in protest as Kamoshida walked up to her. The taut chains, held by the two Angels now in flight, would not let her.

Kamoshida outstretched his right hand, just like before, expecting Ann to lean her cheek into his palm.

Ann was going to defiantly refuse again, before feeling a stab of pain from her left arm, jerking her body to her left, lining her cheek up with Kamoshida’s hand.

“There we go, with the training wheels on, you’re already learning how to behave” said Kamoshida, amused at the the image before him.

Ann tore her face from his hand, fear and anger mixing together.

“I didn’t do anything! Your-“

*SLAP*

“Other Me, that was very rude. Talking back to Master Kamoshida is, like, totally unforgivable” said Ann’s double. Perhaps it was her ditzy behavior, but the strange copy seemed even more malicious and cruel than before.

“It’s okay, my Princess, our new toy just needs some help with her mouth” replied Kamoshida.

The tin knight, still in the room, walked up with a strip of leather, Ann’s makeshift weapon.

“The intruder had this in her possession when I found her...my lord” said the tin knight

“Well done, you got yourself out of an execution, now beat it” 

Kamoshida used his sword to cut open a hole in the middle of the leather, fashioning a crude gag. Before Ann could object, Kamoshida stuck the gag into her mouth. The leather prevented her teeth from biting down and kept Ann from talking. The hole in the front, was therefore for…

*Chuu<3*

Ann felt her double lock mouths, while the other girl’s tongue started infiltrating her mouth. It felt wrong, on so many levels, and Ann wanted to bite the bitch’s tongue off, but the gag kept her teeth at bay, and exposed her mouth to her tormentors.

After what felt like forever, the fake Ann relented, backing away and walking towards Kamoshida.

“That was pretty hot, not gonna lie my Princess” said Kamoshida

“I couldn’t help myself, not after seeing that guard’s work on one of the slaves…” replied the fake Ann.

They shared a kiss, with Kamoshida groping her breasts through her bra, feeling her erect nipples as he dominated her tongue.

“Not a bad taste. Even if she’s a fake, she still tastes like you upstairs” said Kamoshida.

“Argehdhdg” grunted Ann, unable to form words due to her gag

“I’m not the fake! That’s the fake!” thought Ann, morbidly aware of her upcoming fate.

The fake Ann then bent down to her knees, and pulled down Kamoshida’s pink speedo. His massive girth sprung forth, causing the blonde girl to blush and admire her Master’s member.

Kamoshida walked up towards Ann. At this, Ann felt the weight of the chains compel her legs to give out, dropping her to her knees, and face level with Kamoshida’s penis

Ann was now truly terrified. She would be raped, in this messed up castle, and nobody was going to save her

“C‘mon guards, what am I paying you for! Do your job” yelled Kamoshida

At his words, the chains tightened again, marionetting Ann’s hands to wrap around Kamoshida’s girth. Despite being only chains, Ann could no longer feel her limbs, they were entirely under control from Kamoshida’s guards.

Slowly, her hands jerked Kamoshida’s member back and forth, carefully building up a rhythm. Kamoshida closed his eyes and let out a satisfied moan. The fake Ann was by his side, bra off and breasts exposed, in ecstasy over Kamoshida playing with her nipples.

Ann felt tears well up in her eyes, she was the toy of her worst enemy, used like a doll.

“Don’t cry, Other Me. To please Master Kamoshida is a woman’s true duty...in time, you’ll understand...” said the fake Ann, through gasps and moans.

Eventually, Ann felt her hands and arms stop. With all fours on the ground, she crawled closer to Kamoshida’s now impossible engorged member. It was so close, Ann had to strain her neck to prevent it from entering her open mouth.

The Fake Ann walked behind the real Ann, confused as to why the girl didn’t immediately fellate the King of the Castle.

“Don’t be shy, Other Me…” whispered the Fake Ann, before grabbing the back of Ann’s head, and forcing her mouth to accept Kamoshida.

Ann’s immediate reaction was to try and bite, but struggle as she might, the leather gag held strong. Her tongue, frantically swiveled around Kamoshida’s member, only drove the King closer to climax.

Ann felt a pair of legs wrap around her head. The fake Ann had entwined her thighs around Ann’s head, with impressive strength and dexterity, and began humping Kamoshida. With Ann’s head along for the ride, she felt Kamoshida’s penis slide in and out of her mouth. Simultaneously, the Fake Ann and Kamoshida were tongue-fucking, seemingly oblivious to everything in the world. With such an inviolable act of depravity, it wasn’t long until Ann felt Kamoshida’s member twitch.

The Fake Ann seemed to feel it as well, forcing Ann’s mouth to take as much of Kamoshida as she could handle, feeling his member strike the back of her throat and keep going.

“ANN!!” climaxed Kamoshida, depositing his load into Ann’s throat and mouth.

Kamoshida pulled out, member completely cleaned by Ann’s mouth. Ann fought back on urge to scream, positive she would choke on his cum. The worst part, however, was the taste.

Ann felt a burn in her throat and mouth as she tasted and savored Kamoshida’s spunk. For a split second, she forgot her hatred for him, engrossed completely in this lustful bliss.

“It tasted good, didn’t it Other Me?” asked Fake Ann, amuses by Ann’s expression, “Every drop of Master Kamoshida’s gold-medal level seven is now in your stomach. You wanted to taste it, savor it, let the feeling just entrap you and empty your mind.  
I know, because we’re exactly the same”

“Arijuopak-“ Ann tried to retort, mind almost completely in shambles, but to no avail.

“See, we both get wetter than our wildest dreams after a good blowjob” said the Fake Ann, reaching down and feeling up Ann’s groin. To Ann’s horror and disgust, her double was indeed correct, her tights were awash in love juices.

“That was a great blowjob, my Ann” said Kamoshida, penis still erect “How about you finish me off though?”

To Ann’s surprise, she felt the chains slacken, and control return to her limbs. Kamoshida wanted her to fuck him of her own free will.

“Fuck that, I’ll never willingly touch him” thought Ann, clinging to her last standard.

“C’mon Other Me, you have to know now. How good it feels to become his sex toy…” said the Fake Ann, her voice now sticky with sex.

“I don’t know, I don’t think she’s quite at your level yet…” said Kamoshida, directed towards the Fake Ann, “Well, she’s done a good enough job”

*SNAP* 

At Kamoshida’s fingersnap, the chains around Ann’s limbs disappeared, as did the Angels that puppetted her body. Ann was free, but her body was so sore, she felt no strength in her limbs. She couldn’t escape.

At this, the Fake Ann approached the downed Ann, admiring her body and face, both flushed. The fake bent down to Ann’s crotch level, and began to take off her leggings, eager to see the goods underneath. The fake Ann seemed to be much stronger than the real Ann, easily removing her leggings and underwear in a single motion.

Ann’s sex was exposed to the air, love juices dripping down her crotch. At the sight of this, the Fake Ann also took off her bikini bottom, revealing that she too was soaked. They really did look identical, thought Ann.

“Who is she…? Is she me? No, she can’t be me, I’d never-“ Ann’s line of thought was interrupted.

The fake Ann, noticing the slightest spark of rebellious spirit brew in Ann, stepped on Ann’s crotch with her pointed heel. It gave a shock of pain and pleasure to Ann, forcing her to twitch and her sex to produce more juices.

“Say it, Other Me...who is our Master?”

“...” Ann couldn’t speak, gag still in her mouth, but she knew, somehow, that the Fake Ann could sense her thoughts.

“I’ll never be his!”

*STOMP*

The Fake Ann leaned further in, driving more sadomasochistic pleasure into Ann.

“Again, other Me, who is our Master”

“I...never...his” Ann’s mind felt like slush, the pleasure from everything was overwhelming her mental state.

*STOMP*

“One more time, Other Me, I am getting cross. Who is our Master, the one who owns us, body, heart, and soul?”

“I…his…” It was a tiny shard of defiance, against an entire ocean of lust and pleasure. Ann simply wouldn’t hold out.

At this, the Fake Ann removed the leather gag, removing the last restraint from Ann.

“Say it…”

“KAMOSHIDA!!! Kamoshida is my master!!” yelled Ann. Her moth was sore, but the pain had blended too much into pleasure for her to notice

Rather, the words coming from her mouth were like acid, Ann felt dread pile up in her stomach; whatever Kamoshida and the fake her were planning, looks like she fell right into their trap.

“Wonderful, Other Me…”

At those words, the Fake Ann kissed the real Ann, swallowing her mouth with a lustful hunger. Ann reeled back for a second, but returned her double’s kiss with equal ferocity. She was no longer chained, no longer gagged, but she didn’t run, nor did she bite her aggressor. The Fake Ann, noticing how deep into the pleasure Ann had fallen into, mounted the girl underneath her, lining up their folds. Ann’s legs relaxed, sliding into the fake Ann’s position without complaint.

Without warning, the fake Ann started running their clits together, eliciting moans of pleasure from her counterpart. The friction was magnificent, helped along by how soaking wet the two girls were. It wasn’t long until the real Ann, tormented beyond measure compared to her double, eventually climaxed. She held the fake Ann tightly, trying to feel the girl as thoroughly as possible.

The fake Ann, sensing Ann’s orgasm, picked herself up, still not brought to climax herself. No yet anyway…

“You see, Other Me. We’re exactly alike, we’re both Master Kamoshida’s playthings. You’ll see in a bit…” said the fake Ann ominously.

She put a single finger to her crotch region, right above her sex, and drew a symbol. It burned into her flesh, etched into her like a brand. It was a heart, lavishly adorned, with chains surrounding it. At this, Ann felt pain erupt from her own nether regions, and just like her double, Ann also sported a brand.

“What did you do to me!?” asked Ann, her senses slowly returning

“Nothing you didn’t want. I decided to just show you that we are the same. Master Kamoshida...please break me!” said the Fake Ann.

Kamoshida had stepped back, admiring his Princess’s work. He understood exactly what she was doing, and obliged her.

“Of course, all women exist to be broken by me”

With that, Kamoshida’s member, which had yet to go down after climaxing in Ann’s mouth, pierced the Fake Ann with no mercy. The Fake Ann accepted him easily, as she knew she was meant to, but the strangest thing happened to the real Ann.

“GAHHHHH!” she screamed in pain as she felt her hymen tear, her virginity now gone. There was nothingin her, but her womanhood reacted nonetheless.

Kamoshida pulled in and out, quickly establishing a ferocious tempo. The fake Ann was kissing him, glowing in ecstasy as he pumped her and played with her nipples.

“STOP! STOP PLEASE!!! I’M GOING TO BREAK!!” yelled Ann, screaming with mixed pleasure and pain.

The two denizens of the castle ignored her, simply continuing. Ann felt her consciousness fade, before everything faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter; bit of a messed up battle of wits and sexuality of sorts. Granted, it’s a rigged game...

Warning: messed up gaslighting, sexual content

April 16th - Midnight

Ann Takamaki awoke with a sudden jolt, as if her previously unconscious form had been set aflame or burnt without mercy. Her arms wrapped around her own torso, shivering like a leaf in a typhoon, despite being fully clothed in the warmth of her own bed. For several moments, no thoughts came to Ann’s mind, she reacted to the slightest shift in shadows or chirp of crickets.

After a few minutes, and several deep breaths, Ann began to relax, regaining her senses and realizing she was back in her own room.

“Wha...what the fuck just happened!?” asked Ann. Not to anybody in particular, but to herself. The memories from before came back:

Finding a warped castle ruled by Kamoshida in place of Shujin Academy, being captured by monstrous knights that served him, and…

“Gah...Blew!” Ann felt her stomach loosen, and she heaved, ejecting the contents of her dinner onto the floor of her bedroom. 

The last few moments, where Kamoshida, his demonic guards, and a sexed-up doll that looked like Ann herself, had sexually violated her. Ann felt like scrubbing her mouth clean, but the rotting sensation went far deeper.

If she had been forced to have sex with them, and fought against her captors with ever fiber of her being, remaining defiant until the very end, she believed she could overcome this.

But it was worse, at the very end, she had...for a split second, surrendered to it. Like a whore, she had given up and offered herself to Kamoshida.

“This...that had to have been a dream. Nothing made sense! I got really upset yesterday, so I had a fucked up dream where I got teleported to a weird ass castle and got raped by Kamoshida!” thought Ann, desperately trying to mold her memories into something rational. Something that didn’t end with her calling Kamoshida, the man she hated most of all, her Master.

Subconsciously, Ann’s fingers went to her groin area, a ghost of sensation lingered there from her memories of last night. Her clothes were dry, thankfully, but she could feel a terrible ache in her nether regions. As if the dream version of Kamoshida really did sexually violate her.

Ann’s thoughts turned toward her double within the castle; an identical replica, physically, from head to toe. The thought of Ann fawning over Kamoshida as his woman, parading around in a scandalous outfit and offering her body to him was enough to make Ann gag.

“It’s just what Kamoshida thinks of me!” thought Ann long and hard. Truthfully, she had no idea what the twisted copy of her had meant; if she were to interpret her dreams one way, it could mean that there was an aspect of her that desired to offer herself to him as his Princess.

Ann retched, vomiting on her floor, again, in disgust at the thought of becoming the Princess to his castle. The final memory of her being treated as a sex toy in particular brought a bitter taste to her thoughts.

Without thought, Ann’s hands went to her groin, remembering the bizarre sequence that happened near the end of her nightmare. How her double had branded her with a disgusting tattoo on her crotch, like an animal. With apprehension, Ann lowered her leggings, peeking at her womanhood in the low light.

Nothing had changed; it was completely normal, no tattoos, or bruising, or other signs of sexual activity were present. Ann gave a loud sigh of relief, the aforementioned signs were proof to her that the entire macabre set of events were entirely fictional. It was all a nightmare, complete fabrication that could never be a reality, Ann thought. She would go to sleep, wake up, and continue her school life as it was before. Kamoshida...Kamoshida would pay, but that would be for another day, another time. Right now, Ann felt like going to sleep, fatigue setting into every muscle in her body.

Without even bothering to change out of her clothes, which were caked in her sweat, Ann drifted to sleep on her bed, no dreams invaded her sleep, which was perfectly fine as long as she was concerned.

April 17th

Ann awoke with a dull, throbbing headache, a consequence of going to sleep past midnight and waking up in the early morning.

“God, my head hurts...and I smell awful…” it was true; going to sleep in dirty clothes wouldn’t contribute to a pleasant aroma. Thankfully, it was early enough that Ann could freshen up and still make it to school.

Ann took a quick shower, not even minding the cold water, and got dressed quickly. She grabbed a piece of toast, before running to school, unconcerned about the night before. It may have been cowardly, but she had decided to write off everything as a messed up dream. The idea of an ‘alternate world’ where the school was a castle guarded by inhuman monsters seemed like a silly tale now that she was wide awake.

Ann followed her usual route, thankful that the rain hadn’t continued into today. She approached a crosswalk, waiting for the traffic to clear so she could cross. Ann felt hopeful that today would be different.

Obviously, she was wrong.

A familiar car approached her, one that Ann recognized quickly. Kamoshida’s car.

The vehicle came close to Ann, slowing to a stop, before the driver window rolled down. There, sitting in front of the wheel, was Kamoshida, a smug smile plastered on his square face.

“Hey Ann...fancy meeting you again here. Do you live nearby?” asked Kamoshida, clearly pressing her for more information than what was implied.

Ann was about to give him a curt reply, ready to blow him off. She only got into his car so Shiho would keep her starter spot. After the events from yesterday, she’d be happy if Kamoshida drove off a cliff and out of her life.

“Ahh…” those words didn’t come out. Rather, a soft, but sensual moan escaped Ann’s lips.

A slight shift in posture, a subtle change in color in her cheeks; an outsider would have no idea of what was going on, but both Kamoshida and Ann herself were aware of her reactions. Her sweet sounds hadn’t escaped his ears; Kamoshida could smell prey before him.

“What’s the matter Ann? Tired? C’mon, hop in…” said Kamoshida, pressing his slimy charm.

“N-no thank yo-uuu…” said Ann, trying her best to keep her voice steady. However, the harder she tried to suppress her voice, the brighter her face became, and the more sensual her hips swung. 

“What the FUCK is happening?! Why am I like this?! Did I eat something earlier today? What is going on?” thoughts raced back and forth in her mind, but nothing could form a clear or concise conclusion. Her mind was in a mess, torn between her higher rational thoughts and a capricious, more carnal desire inside.

“Ann, don’t be like that...it’s just a car ride. You know you can trust me…” said Kamoshida, observing the effects his words had on Ann.

“...Okay…” replied Ann, walking over to the passenger side of Kamoshida’s car and entering.

She had no idea why she decided to do that; getting in Kamoshida’s car sounded stupid and awful. He could drive her off to somewhere else and have his way with her, or drug her and sell her body to despicable people. No matter how she tried to justify it, she shouldn’t have entered his car. She should’ve told him to get lost and walked away.

Yet she still did it; enter his car. Ann’s split mind couldn’t come up with a rational excuse as to why. Kamoshida, for his part, gave a lecherous leer as Ann climbed into his vehicle, before driving away.

Ann’s eyes turned down, focusing on an extinguished cigarette butt lying on the floor of the vehicle. Anything to distract her mind from the reality occurring around her.

“You should take care of yourself Ann, walking to school by yourself, you never know who might have their eyes set on you” said Kamoshida, “I know Sakamoto and that transfer student have been talking about what they’d do to you”

“...” Ann didn’t say anything, focusing all her energy on repressing the rising heat in her core.

“And after Shiho’s suicide, oh, attempted suicide. I couldn’t bear the thought of you being harassed, Ann” continued Kamoshida, taking her silence as a sign to continue.

Ann bit her tongue; the second Kamoshida mentioned Shiho, the fog in her mind cleared up, at least a little, and she regained a bit more of focus. Kamoshida was responsible for Shiho’s condition. It was his fault she was hooked up to machines in the ICU and he would pay for it. The memory of swearing, at Shiho’s bedside, to avenge her, filled her with strength again. Ann tore her eyes away from the floor of the car, refocused on the passing surroundings. Ann didn’t recognize the roads Kamoshida was taking.

“Where are we going?” asked Ann, bluntly. She didn’t live far from Shujin Academy; if she couldn’t identify the roads, Kamoshida obviously wasn’t going to school.

“Just making a quick stop for some coffee and breakfast” said Kamoshida, his vile voice making even that simple answer much darker than it should sound.

Kamoshida stopped at a small gas station, opening his door and walking in while leaving Ann alone. Ann considered getting out and running, but she didn’t recognize this neighborhood, and was unsure how Kamoshida would react. Before she could contemplate it further, Kamoshida returned with two cups of coffee and a paper bag.

He entered the car again, offering the cup in his right hand to Ann.

“Here, I got you one” said Kamoshida, placing the cup in the empty cup holder between him and Ann.

Ann cautiously picked up the cup, giving it a quick smell, but didn’t recognize anything except the scent of cheap, dollar-store coffee. She decided to give it a sip, deciding it would help banish the fatigue from earlier this morning. Thankfully, Kamoshida seemed to have given it a lot of sugar, as Ann was pleasantly surprised by the sweet taste of the normally bitter coffee.

Kamoshida started his car again, driving down the road back to Shujin Academy. Ann finished the rest of her coffee along the way, carefully plotting against Kamoshida the entire time.

She had recalled the actions of one of her favorite anime heroines. A femme fatale who used her beauty and charm to trick and beguile her enemies. Ann had always wanted to be that sort of person, who could exist as a symbol of power and beauty. What would that woman do to get revenge against Kamoshida?

The car came to a stop on the faculty parking lot in Shujin Academy. Ann noticed that this particular spot couldn’t be seen from the entrance; both she and Kamoshida could act unnoticed by anybody else here. Was this his plan all along?

Ann stepped out of the car, empty coffee cup in her hand. Kamoshida was right in front of her, quite quick considering he was on the other side of the car. There was very little space between them; Ann was close enough to smell the scent of cheap cigarettes and beer on his breath and clothes.

Maybe if she yelled loud enough, Kamoshida would get found out? That idea died out in her mind, recalling the ‘open secret’ of Kamoshida’s training methods. He was the king of Shujin Academy; she couldn’t defy him in the throne of his power.

“Ann, we’re here…” said Kamoshida, stepping even closer, so that he could smell the soft scent of her shampoo from earlier this morning.

“Think Ann, what would she do? What can I do to get Kamoshida busted?!” thought Ann, millions of useless ideas racing through her mind. Until, eventually, one came through…

“Thank you...Master Kamoshida” said Ann, giving her voice as sugary sweet a tone as possible.

Kamoshida did a double take, not believing his ears. He was sure he was fantasizing about it, but could Ann have really said it?

“Oh, am I your ‘Master’ now Ann?” asked Kamoshida, now close enough that their whispers couldn’t be overheard.

“No-ooo! Don’t be so perverted! At least...not here where everyone could hear us…” said Ann, trying to sound as sensual as possible. She doubted her sub-par acting skills would fool Kamoshida, but to her surprise, the cruel King of Lust seemed to buy it.

“Let’s head to my office then. To...discuss this further Ann…” said Kamoshida, lust evident in his voice.

The two walked, mostly ignored, to the gym office; effectively Kamoshida’s own personal torture dungeon, where he sat at the peak of his power, and personally administered the punishments upon his players.

As they entered, Ann could feel a rush of exicitement assault her heart; she could feel its beat pumping loudly against the wall of her chest. The heat from before had returned, but much stronger, the fogging effect from before had effectively doubled.

Mishima was already in Kamoshida’s office, looking meek and unimportant next to Kamoshida himself. While not surprised to see Mishima per se, Kamoshida quickly snapped at the boy to leave, the latter quickly running out, but not before getting a good look at Ann.

Once Mishima had cleared the office (and double checking to make sure nobody was nearby), Kamoshida locked the door, both handle lock and the deadbolt.

Ann’s heart skipped a beat, a feeling of dark elation blooming in a foreign and dangerous part of her heart. According to rumors, the Coach’s office was borderline soundproof, and combined with her knowledge of Kamoshida…

“Ann…” Kamoshida extended his right hand, resting it just inches away from her cheek. Ann, instinctively, closed the distance, tilting her cheek so that he may cup and savor her flesh.

Kamoshida reacted strongly at that, letting out a luscious moan of content. The girl he had longed for for so long was right before him, bending to his whims.

Ann’s face rested against his hand for a moment, before her hands went to his pants, working the binding, then sliding them and Kamoshida’s boxers off in one move.

Kamoshida’s member sprung out, erect in his penis for quite a while. Ann grasped the shaft with one hand, carefully stroking it back and forth, observing Kamoshida’s reaction. Her other hand rested on her chest as she leaned forward to give Kamoshida a better look at her body.

Kamoshida’s hands reached out to grasp Ann’s breasts, gripping with enough force to elicit a yelp of pain and sensual ecstasy from Ann.

“Ahhhiii….” moaned Ann, her face turning tomato red as she felt her nipple burn with pleasure through her cardigan.

*ZZZZIIIPPPPP*

Kamoshida, desiring to see and feel more of Ann’s flesh, had unzipped her top, exposing a much thinner t-shirt underneath. Ann mentally recounted grabbing an older shirt, from middle school, and was now keenly aware that her breasts had grown since then.

While not overtly large in and of themselves, within the confines of her too-small shirt, Ann’s breasts and particularly her nipples were struggling against the fabric. Ann instinctively flinched back, recoiling from Kamoshida’s sudden actions and stopped ministering the volleyball coach.

If Kamoshida noticed, he gave no indications of acknowledging Ann’s body language, bridging the distance once more and groping Ann’s chest again, this time with more force than before.

“Gah!!”

Ann’s moans were more pained, but contained traces of pleasure. Having Kamoshida, lust barely restrained, ravaging her body was a painful, degrading experience for Ann, but she returned to ministering her teacher, remembering her nightmare, using it as a guide to please him.

Ann’s face was practically as red as her leggings at this point, her womanhood dripping in pain as Kamoshida ignored it in favor of Ann’s breasts. Ann was acutely award and ashamed at herself; if Shiho could see her now, the poor girl would be heartbroken.

“But I have to do this! If I can get Kamoshida’s spunk on me, then use it as evidence, then the police would HAVE to do something! No way the school would cover it up either!! A gym coach, their king, caught being indecent with a student!” thought Ann as she continued stroking Kamoshida’s member.

It was practically engorged; it was taking a lot of effort on Ann’s part to wrap her hand around the girth. She had thought about giving Kamoshida a blowjob, but her pride, such that it was, refused to let Ann degrade herself to THAT level. Besides, although Ann was disturbed by the pleasure the man was giving her, it looked like Kamoshida was getting close to climaxing himself.

His grip on Ann’s breasts was weakened, his face flushed and breathing haggard. Ann mentally thanked whatever God was looking after her; if she kept this up, Kamoshida would get arrested, and everything would go back to normal. Ann would hate herself for a while, defiling her body and acting like a slut, but it would all be worth it once Shiho woke up in a world where this bastard was behind bars forever.

“A-nn…” Kamoshida whimpered her name, a second away from blowing his load.

*RINGGGGG!!!*

This was cutoff by the sound of the bell, alerting students that school had formally begun, as well as a sign that all students not in their classrooms would be marked absent.

The sound of the bell seemed to break Kamoshida of his lust-induced stupor. He seemed to realize, partially, of the compromising situation Ann could put him in. Did he suspect her of conspiring to frame him for statutory (and actual) rape? Did he truly buy into the ‘persona’ she seemed to bring up out of nowhere in the parking lot?

Whatever the case, Kamoshida broke away, picking his underwear and trousers back up in a hurry and walking towards the far side of his office.

Ann cursed the fates; she was so close to getting her revenge on Kamoshida. Another few seconds, and he would’ve made his fatal mistake.

Ann suppressed her tears, crying now would simply alert Kamoshida and make him suspicious. If she wanted another chance, she’d have to butter him up again.

“That’s the bell, Ann. You should probably go...straight to class” said Kamoshida, wiping the sweat from his temples and trying to keep his voice under wraps.

“Aww, and I really wanted to finish our talk, Master Kamoshida” said Ann, her voice struggling to fish up that same, empty headed cadence her double used in her nightmare, “Do I really have to leave…?”

“Heh” Kamoshida walked back to Ann, still sweating, but with his smug, punchable grin back on his face, “Don’t worry, I still have your number. We’ll finish this at another time”

Ann, simply smiled and began walking to the door, a slight impulse in her step as she struggled to control herself. Every cell in her body was urging to run, to get as far away as possible. She grabbed the handle, attempting to open the door, but was denied as the handle refused to turn.

“Whoops, my bad. Forgot I had locked that to give us some...privacy…” said Kamoshida, voice hinting that he didn’t truly forget, “But you weren’t thinking of leaving without a goodbye kiss, weren’t you Ann?”

Ann felt her blood go ice cold. It seemed foolish, to dread kissing like this; especially after she had given the man before her a handjob the day after a sexually charged nightmare. Still, some part of Ann wanted to refuse; she still associated kissing as something pure,  
Something done only between husbands and wives, not between a demented hephebophiloc coach and his favorite victim.

Ann turned to face Kamoshida, unsure if her ‘personal was still apparent. Truthfully, she felt that Kamoshida could see her look of fear and revulsion deep down, but wanted that.

Yes, it would inaccurate to say that Kamoshida was just attracted to high school girls for aesthetics; rather, he was a sadist, a man who delighted in tormenting others. While his fixation on Ann was apparent because of her beauty and ‘exotic’ appearance, now that he had fished her in, he would take time hurting her, watching her squirm as he played her game.

In his mind, he wanted to break her, smash apart her ‘pure’ appearance and remake her in his image, to ‘recycle’ her, so to speak. This was just the first step; he had felt her heart speed up, had seen her hips gyrate, seeking a phallus to engulf. She would deny it, of course, swear up and down that it was simply a biological reaction, no different than sweating if the temperature is too high. But Kamoshida knew better, that deep down, somehow, ‘his’ Ann was there.

Ann pursed her lips together, trying to emulate kissing like she had seen in movies and manga. She felt foolish and humiliated, giving up her first kiss to this ape of a man.

“Aww, looks like I get to teach you something after all, Ann...this is how grown-ups kiss!”

Without warning, Kamoshida pressed his mouth against Ann with alarming force. Her mouth opened to protest, but was silenced by Kamoshida’s. Her tongue was captured, feeling Kamoshida’s intrude her mouth, poking at the nooks and crannies, exploring her. Ann’s arms tried to push off Kamoshida’s as he embraced her, but her attempts were futile.

This was not solely due to a lack of physical strength, but also a sharply declining resolve. As Kamoshida violated her mouth, Ann’s core rose again, brimming in pleasure as she was practically mouth raped. It wasn’t long before she gave up even her token forms of resistance and began kissing back, meeting Kamoshida’s tongue with her own, and wrapping her arms around his waist, bringing the two closer.

As she did this, the pleasure spiked again, drowning her rational thoughts in lust as the two continued making out. Whether for a few minutes, or a million years, Ann couldn’t tell. The higher part of her brain responsible for such things was no longer functioning, and didn’t realize anything was amiss until Kamoshida broke contact. Unlocking the door and giving Ann a pinch on the butt.

Ann felt herself blush, but walked out, feeling cold but euphoric at the same time. As soon as Ann heard the door close again, she fell to the ground, tired and defeated.

Down on the floor, Ann detected an unusual smell. It wasn’t sub-par nicotine and alcohol, which was practically caked on her from ministering Kamoshida. This was a more...carnal smell, and one Ann had only detected once before.

She put her hand underneath her skirt, carefully patting her crotch, gasping in confirmation.

“I came…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While nothing quite as explicit, expect more emotional pain.

**Warning: more gaslighting, more sexual imagery, usual warnings associated with the pairing**

“Oh god…!” whispered Ann, feeling the wetness in her crotch.

She has climaxed, from a single kiss. Worse than that, it was from Kamoshida; everything before was just an act, just Ann trying to avenge Shiho.

She wasn’t aware, previously, while ministering Kamoshida, but she was growing aroused while he treated her body as a toy. As he bathed in his overflowing lust, so was she. It was gradual, but by the time he kissed her, the one act she wasn’t mentally prepared for, she was at the brink.

The bliss that washed over her was indescribable, and Ann could feel her own heart slip for a moment. 

_ “Okay...relax Ann...it was...it was just a fluke. Your body just reacted, that’s all. There’s no way that piece of scum could do that to you!”  _ thought Ann, her mind being pulled apart in a myriad direction.

“Takamaki, what are you doing in the hallways?” asked a female voice from behind Ann, “The bell has rung and you should be in your homeroom”

Ann turned to the direction, and saw an older girl; Student Council President, Makoto Niijima.

Ann fixed her face, previously on the verge of tears, and stood up to Niijima, glad that the girl didn’t seem to notice Ann’s...condition.

“Sorry Pres, got here late. I’ll head to Ms. Kawakami’s”

Ann walked past Makoto, heading for the stairs to the second floor. In actuality, she wanted to go to the girl’s restroom to clean herself up. Maybe she should go home as well?

“...By the way...I saw you arrive to school with Mr. Kamoshida” said Niijima, her voice was light and non-confrontational, but her eyes were cold and sharp.

“...” Ann didn’t respond. Her mind was still tattered, and she felt as if her stint in the office has sapped all her emotional strength. Still, Ann could sense where this conversation was going…

“You’re not going to respond? Can I take your silence as an admission of compliance?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Niijima” said Ann, finally mustering the energy to respond.

“Oh, I don’t?” asked Makoto in faux-surprise, “Well, allow me to list some facts: 5 years ago, Suguru Kamoshida becomes employed at Shujin Academy. At first, he’s a barely competent coach, with the exception of volleyball”

Ann wasn’t aware of why Niijima was grilling her for questions. Kamoshida himself is just a few feet away; why doesn’t she just go get the answers from the source himself.

“At first, students are ecstatic to be learning from a former gold medal athlete. However, after a year, some begin appearing with bruises and a variety of other injuries. Initially, this was simply chalked up to intense training regimens, but as time goes on, the injuries get worse. Eventually, a year ago, Ryuji Sakomoto assaults Mr. Kamoshida. He receives some of the worst injuries, and the Track team is disbanded, leaving only the volleyball team, and thus Mr Kamoshida, as only major sport team for Shujin”

“What does this have to do with me?” asked Ann, annoyed at Niijima’s attitude.

“Yesterday, Shiho Suzui attempted suicide. The students claim the last person she saw was Mr. Kamoshida; you were mentioned by several students and were regularly with Suzui right before the incident. Then, I find you here, right in front of Mr. Kamoshida’s office, and after several students mentioned seeing you in his car. Do you think it strange? Could it be a coincidence?”

“Whatever you heard about Kamoshida and me is a-“ Ann felt her throat seal, unable to finish her words. The nerve of Niijima, to believe in those stupid rumors.

“Can’t finish? I’ll be blunt then, I will get to the bottom of this. I doubt Suzui was the first girl Kamoshida got his hands on; and I know you’re protecting him”

“WHAT?!” Ann yelled, voice reverberating through the halls. While they were the only students there, she was sure the 3rd years could hear her, not like she cared.

“I’d like to remind you of who my sister is; the second I find the evidence of yours and Kamoshida’s actions, I can have it arranged that the two of you go away for a long, long time…”

“You...you bitch!”

Ann slapped Niijima, hand leaving a red mark on her face. Niijima hopped back in surprise, rage creeping into her eyes. She decided against taking action, however, walking away and leaving Ann alone again.

“Crap...what’s wrong with me…” Ann mumbled to herself, “Maybe she could have helped me…”

Ann walked to class, feeling like she had made another mistake. Seemed to be a recurring issue; every time she acted without thinking, hell, even with all her plotting, she just made things worse…

Now the Student Council President thought she and Kamoshida were together; random girls regurgitating rumors were one thing, but someone like Niijima, whose sister was a big-shot prosecutor...that was another level of shame.

**_“She’s just jealous, Other Me. Makoto can’t be Kamoshida’s woman”_ **

“What was that!!?” Ann’s voice was no longer pained, but frightened

Those words...Ann was certain she had heard them...in her own voice. No, not exactly Ann’s own voice, just one exactly like it, but with lust and cruelty…

“You’re hearing things Ann...you fell asleep late, had a fucked up nightmare, and now you’re hearing things. Just ignore it…”

Ann could feel a laugh of irony creep to her throat; to think that insanity would be a much preferable explanation than the alternative...that her heart was, however slowly and with resistance, beginning to crumble.

Ann walked into her classroom, hardening her skin against the rumors and whispers that creeped up in response.

“Did you hear? Takamaki…”

“So, you think it’s true? That…”

“Look at that bitch, showing up late. Probably…”

Ann was doing her hardest to willfully ignore their words, but she couldn’t help but feel their scorn and derision. Making so many assumptions and rumors about her just because of her appearance and Kamoshida’s actions.

“Everyone...quiet down. Takamaki, since you came in late, ask a classmate for notes from earlier” said Ms. Kawakami.

The students ignored the former, Kawakami’s languid, tired voice wouldn’t deter the rumors. They did, however, drop their whispers low enough that Ann couldn’t hear most of them. That was a small improvement.

Ann pulled out her notebook, believing she could at least escape for a bit in schoolwork.

_ “Ah, I should ask Shiho about-“  _ thought Ann, before catching herself.

Whenever Ann had trouble in class, Shiho would always be there for her. Shiho could pull off good grades and sports; she was truly amazing.

Ann felt the sting, a casual everyday reminder that Shiho wasn’t around for her anymore…

—————————-  After School

School had ended, and the students who weren’t staying for extracurricular activities and clubs were preparing to leave; walking to the subway station or chatting with their friends.

Ann stayed behind in Kawakami’s classroom, nervously looking for a student to approach and ask for the notes from earlier today.

“Umm, excuse me, could you-“ started Ann, but most of the boys she tried to talk to looked afraid, then walked out without a word.

The transfer student, Akira, hadn’t said a word to Ann. They hadn’t spoken at all since...since that time.

Truthfully, Ann was terrified of meeting Akira again; something had happened that day, but as long as she saw no solid evidence, Ann believed she could chalk everything up to a nightmare, and ignore it.

Besides, he dashed out of the class as soon as the bell had ended. Apparently to meet up with Ryuji, and Ann swore she could hear a cat’s mewing coming from Akira’s bag.

Ann could keenly feel a pair of eyes staring at her, belonging to Mishima. He was more meek than usual, and kept on stealing glances at Ann. Every time she tried to catch his eye, he would turn and pretend to not have been looking, but she was certain he knew something. He has been in Kamoshida’s office as well…

“Hey Mishima, can you help me out?” asked Ann, in a cheerful manner.

“Ah! Takamaki...I, I-what do you need help with?” replied Mishima, looking as if he would wet himself like an abused dog.

“Well, Ms. Kawakami told me to get the notes from someone else, due to being late and all. So, I was wondering if you wanted to study together?”

“Gah! Study? Well, I-well, maybe, yeah. I don’t have anything to do right now…”

“Thanks a ton! Let’s head to the library right now!” said Ann.

The two climbed the stairs to the third floor, as fortune would have it, the third floor was relatively empty. Without warning, Ann grabbed Mishima and forcefully dragged him into the girl’s restroom. While Ann never considered herself physically gifted, Mishima wasn’t a paragon of strength himself.

Ann threw Mishima against the wall, thankful this restroom was empty, and started bearing down on him.

“Okay Mishima! Tell me everything you know about Kamoshida!!” said Ann with intense ferocity.

“Wha-what do you mean? I’m just a benchwarmer on the team, so-“ replied Mishima. It didn’t take a professional to see the smaller boy was lying; his body language was giving it away.

“Cut the bullshit! You were waiting for Kamoshida, everybody knows you’re practically his gopher! You also knew Shiho, and the transfer student, and Ryuji! You know something!”

For her part, Ann’s head was a mess, a disturbingly common state for her recently, but she knew that Mishima had something to do with all of this. If only she could make him talk…

“...I can’t say” said Mishima, after a pause of silence, “Otherwise...it’d be a betrayal”

Ann felt her insides light on fire! Was Mishima siding with Kamoshida? The bastard DID know something, and he’s hiding it!

Before Ann could say anything, she heard the door to the girl’s restroom open up again, she grabbed Mishima and dragged him, and herself, into an empty stall.

“Hmm, looks like the coast is clear!” said a familiar voice

“We’re in luck, nobody on the third floor except for that stuck up Niijima” said another voice.

“C’mon Kama, give us the scoop” said Yui. That was a voice Ann definitely recognized.

“You won’t believe it! I saw it with my own eyes; Takamaki is totally after Mr. Kamoshida” said Kana, voice aflutter with cruel glee, “Apparently, she calls Mr. Kamoshida ‘Master’ or something like that”

“Seriously? Mr. Kamoshida could do much better than Takamaki. She’s nothing but a slut who gets by with her looks. You know there’s a rumor she only made it into Shujin because she slept with her last teacher to get good grades” said Mio, casually throwing another verbal stone at Ann.

“I heard about that one too! There’s also the rumor that she fucks the modeling agents for her job; only way someone like her can move up” said Yui, cheerfully tossing another rumor into the fray.

“Takamaki is the one girl we don’t need here at Shujin. Between her and Niijima, I’d take the latter any day!” said Nico.

The gaggle of girls stopped talking about Ann, and their subject of discussion turned towards other things, but Ann could feel her heart chip and flake. She was, sad to say, used to this sort of abuse, but why…

Ann turned to look at Mishima, whose face was filled with a look of shame and pain. Whatever he might say, Ann couldn’t forgive him if he was really in league with Kamoshida.

It wasn’t long until the girls left, and Ann and Mishima followed soon after. Mishima felt like he should say something, clarify that he wasn’t on Kamoshida’s side, and simply couldn’t trust Ann with the knowledge of what Sakamoto and the transfer student were doing.

But after hearing those girls talk, Mishima’s words died in his throat. He recognized all those rumors, because he was the one who spread them. Kamoshida has concocted them, but it was Mishima who disseminated them amongst the school. He didn’t think it was a big deal at first, who would believe dumb rumors like that?

But recently, things have gotten worse, and Takamaki was suffering because of Mishima’s actions. He felt he had no right to explain himself, and simply resigned himself to Ann’s hatred.

“...” Ann didn’t say anything, the only victory is that she hadn’t broken down and cried in front of Mishima.

She walked downstairs, and headed home.

————-

Ann was in her room, feeling lethargic from the day’s events. So much had happened in just two days, and Ann was exhausted, physically and emotionally.

Further, Ann was aware that she was breaking down. Something was happening to her; she wasn’t a psychologist, but clearly she was having disturbing intrigues regarding Kamoshida. Every action she did just seemed to bring her closer to the breaking point.

_ “Can I avenge you...Shiho?”  _ thought Ann, resting in her room.

*RRRRRINGGGG*

Ann almost jumped in surprise, she was getting a call, but it wasn’t in her contacts list.

Admittedly, that list was fairly small: her parents, Ryuji, work, and Shiho.

“This number…!” gasped Ann. While it wasn’t in her contacts, Ann recognized this phone number; how could she not?

It was Kamoshida’s number.

_ “Don’t answer it!! Every time I go up against him, I keep messing up. Don’t answer it. Don’t answer it. Don’t answer it!” _

**_“Answer it”_ **

Ann couldn’t explain why she answer her phone, but she had no time to think about it, as her mind was again assaulted with a cloudy sensation as she heard Kamoshida’s voice on the other side.

“Hey Ann, was afraid you wouldn’t pick up for a second there” said Kamoshida. Despite the fact that he wasn’t physically present, Ann could still smell cheap nicotine and alcohol in his voice.

“Ah, Sorry! I was...napping!” replied Ann. She was acutely aware of how much she was slipping. Just a few days ago, she was telling Kamoshida to beat it…

“Aww, getting your beauty rest? Well, guess what tomorrow is?” asked Kamoshida in a teasing manner.

“Uhh? The 17th?” replied Ann, a sinking pit developing in her stomach. She could predict where he was going with this…

“Yup, it’s a a Sunday. No school for you, and no work for me. I wanted to give you some...private lessons”

Ann felt a crawling sensation spread over her skin, joining with the sinking pit where her stomach should be. She felt that Kamoshida could only be so forward at school; even if he was the King, he could only act like it in the few spots.

In public, he could try a lot more. The same fear from when Ann stepped into his car returned, and she felt like she should just hang up and call the cops.

“I’d love to!” replied Ann, with an elation that disturbed even her.

_ “This is...this is just another attempt. If I could bust him…” _ Ann justified to herself.

“Great to hear! And since we’re not going to be in school, no reason to wear your uniform. Bring something...nice…” said Kamoshida, his voice lingering on that last word in a thoroughly unsettling manner.

Ann hugged her legs, trying to keep herself from breaking down again. She felt disgusting, acting like this; in addition, she felt more isolated at school than she could imagine, with nobody on her side; completely alone

**_“We get to go on a date with Master Kamoshida…”_ **

Ann hoped that she was going at least a little bit crazy from this; the imaginary voices were getting louder...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, General warnings apply: General disturbing material.
> 
> Also, I changed some details regarding Ann’s home life after reading up on the art books. Might make some changes on previous chapters
> 
> Also Also: thanks everyone for all your feedback. I appreciate every comment and kudos! :)

April 17th-Sunday

Ann woke up, thankful for the lack of nightmares this time. Or rather, she realized the nightmare was in real life.

“God...what is wrong with me…” muttered Ann, recalling the phone call from Kamoshida yesterday.

She recalled her justification that time; it was to advance the plan and get Kamoshida arrested. Ann wanted to believe that, but she was feeling terror and dread well up inside at the thought of being alone

Kamoshida was smart enough to do his worst deeds where nobody could see, or those who knew were kept under his thumb and quiet. He couldn’t simply grab Ann and have his way with her in public, but he could lead her down an alley, where nobody could see them. Or drive her to a seedy motel, or-

_ “Fuck it. This is for Shiho’s sake. No matter what he does, I can bear it. I can bear anything to get Shiho back” _ thought Ann.

It settled her stomach down, somewhat at least.

It was still early in the morning, but Ann’s phone buzzed with a text message; Kamoshida’s number...

“Shibuya station, after noon. Wear something sexy” the message read.

Ann read it, still feeling like the message was unreal.

Ann stepped out of her room, walking downstairs into the kitchen. She noticed the sterile cleanliness in the kitchen, as if the area had been cleaned and not used since. On the fridge was a note:

“Ann, your father and I had to go to Milan; you can order food with the platinum card on the counter”

It was in Ann’s mother’s handwriting. She and her dad left in a hurry in the night to Milan. Ann's parents were important in the fashion industry, so it made sense that they’d have to leave in a hurry. They’ve done this before, leaving a note on the fridge and credit card on the counter. Ann knew how to use it, so there wasn’t any danger of her going hungry.

They were sure Ann would understand, Ann’s parents thought. Teenagers wanted time away from their parents and hang out with their friends. It’s not like Ann had complained the other times.

“FUCK YOU!!!!” yelled Ann, punching the heavy fridge.

Her hand smarter, obviously striking the heavy metal box wasn’t the best of ideas, but Ann was tired.

She wa sick and tired of the loneliness that was gripping her. Shiho was in the hospital, Ryuji basically hated her, half the school was spreading rumors about her, and now her parents ditched her right when she needed them!

“Why…?” Ann said to herself. If this was a true question, it was directed to a God that would permit this

Ann took the credit card, depositing it into her wallet along with her cash and ID cards. She wasn’t feeling hungry, but she desperately wanted to see her parents, to talk to someone who would listen to her.

Ann pulled out her cellphone, searched her mom’s cell phone number from the list of contacts, and dialed.

“The number you have dialed is out of service range. Pl-“

Ann ended the call, feeling foolish. Her parents were probably on a 14-hour flight to Italy. Even if they had landed, they’d be busy night and day.

The central clock in the living room ticked away; Ann returned to her room to get ready for her ‘date’

————

Ann was on the subway, riding the line to Shibuya station. Shibuya was a popular spot for people to visit. Ann was thankful that such a popular spot wouldn’t be conducive towards Kamoshida trying to pull something funny.

The subway train was packed, Ann was thankful an older man stood up to offer her his seat. The clouds were heavy, but Ann didn’t think it would rain.

“Entering...Shibuya” came the mechanical voice. Ann, and several other passengers, stood up and walked out to make way for more passengers entering. Ann left the boarding, making her way to the station central. She felt somewhat self-conscious:

Ann was wearing a short, red skirt which accented her long legs. A tight, light blue blouse clung to Ann’s torso, with a low cut available for all to see her cleavage. Ann’s steps were a bit uneven, probably due to the designer high-heel shoes her mom had gotten her from last year’s ‘surprise’ fashion trip.

Ann knew she had to play Kamoshida, and being defiant would put him on guard. Truthfully, however, she didn’t know what the creep thought was sexy.

Correction, Ann had a very strong idea of what Kamoshida thought was sexy; however, she still had too much pride to dress that way in public.

**_“You know you want to…”_ **

Ann brushed aside the dark voice, not even in the mood to mentally argue or protest the voice inside her mind.

Ann walked past the gate into the central station. She couldn’t see Kamoshida, and thought about calling him.

_ “Can’t believe the creep is making me look for him”  _ thought Ann, taking out her cell phone.

“Hey Ann, you look fantastic” said a lustful voice to her left.

Suguru Kamoshida was next to her, smelling like second-rate cigarettes. He was dressed in a button up shirt and slacks; Ann was acutely aware that she had never actually seen the man out of his PE coach uniform. Admittedly, he’d look halfway decent...to someone his own age.

“O-oh! Hi!” Ann winced at the stutter in her voice, but pushed it down, “Mr. Kamoshida”

“Tch, don’t call me that” said Kamoshida, with a bitter look on his face, “We’re not in school anymore. You can call me Suguru”

Ann choked back a reply. Calling Kamoshida by his first name, as if acknowledging anything he could be anything but a monster who drove Shiho to throw herself off the roof; Ann could practically taste acid on her tongue.

“Oh, my bad...Suguru” said Ann, injecting as much faux-sugar into her voice.

“It’s okay. You can also call me Master again...when we’re alone of course”

Kamoshida brought his face close to Ann’s, tilted ever so slightly to the side. Ann could hear him take a sniff of her hair, while his hands ran through her long, blonde twin tails.

Truthfully, Ann stood out wherever she went. With long blonde hair, and a striking fashion sense, she would always be easy to notice.

“So-ooo, where do you want to go for our date, Suguru?” asked Ann, her ‘acting’ feeling artificial and fake.

“There’s a movie playing soon, been curious about it for a while now” replied Kamoshida, casually pointing in the direction of a busy street.

_ “Movie Theater...okay, that’s fine. It’s dark, but it’s impossible for him to try anything in there...right?” _ questioned Ann.

She had never gone to a movie with a boy before, only with Shiho. Still, there were people who would be sitting right next to Ann and Kamoshida, so it should be fine.

The two walked down the busy street, passing several stores. Ann usually visited the underground mall, the entrance of which she could see as they neared the Theatre, but she was surprised by the number of people on the street. Never mind trying something funny, Ann was certain Kamoshida couldn’t get away with anything here.

Kamoshida paid for their tickets, the boy behind the booth raising a quizzical eye but deciding passing the two their tickets. Ann couldn’t see the name of the movie, but it sounded like a bad movie.

As the two entered the room and found their seats, Ann quickly noticed something off. The theater room was large, easily capable of holding 250 people, but Ann and Kamoshida were alone.

_ “Maybe more people will show up?”  _ thought Ann, carefully pulling out her phone to check the time.

1:15 PM, and the movie would start in 15 minutes.

Time passed, and only 4 others came, sitting far away from Ann and Kamoshida. The lights dimmed, and the movie started…

It was a romance movie; a cheesy flick starring an American actress. Ann felt like laughing; watching an innocent movie like this next to a disgusting lech of a man. Ann’s entire life felt like a bad movie in just these past couple of days, and she didn’t know how it would end.

“Relax Ann, just enjoy the movie” whispered Kamoshida, reaching his arm around Ann’s waist.

Ann didn’t want to admit it, but she almost appreciated his touch, it was the first sign of affection in a while. Well, until she felt his fingers begin stroking her thigh.

It was light, at first. So light that it was almost ticklish. Just the tips, delicately caressing Ann’s left thigh. Ann couldn’t say a word, for what reason she couldn’t decide, but Kamoshida took that as a sign to continue. 

His fingers began rubbing with a bit more strength, and started trailing closer to her crotch. Whereas the previous strokes were almost playful, these were aching and maddened with lust. Eventually, Kamoshida’s hand reached Ann’s womanhood, protected by her underwear, but only barely. He rubbed Ann’s lips, returning back to his gentler strokes, but only as a ruse.

“Ahh-hhh!” moaned Ann, carefully trying to conceal her voice. Despite there being very few people, none who could see the two, it’d be noticeable if a girl made certain noises. Despite herself, however, Ann’s arousal grew as Kamoshida’s ministrations continued.

No longer satisfied with the gentle touch, Kamoshida resumes his rougher gropes, this time targeting Ann’s clitoris.

“Ggghhhh” Ann had to bite her lip to avoid screaming from the pleasure, she buckled, hips practically leaping in ecstasy. No longer was Ann squirming to avoid his touch, she was actively seeking it. She could feel her womanhood ache for something more.

Eventually, Kamoshida’s hands pulled down Ann’s underwear. From where she was sitting, Ann was sure that the blonde American actress could see her womanhood plain as day. The movie was practically forgotten to Ann, her mind focused only on the pleasure brewing inside her.

Without the underwear in the way, Ann’s vagina was left exposed, Kamoshida expertly slipped his index and middle fingers into Ann, smiling in cruel amusement as her wet entrance easily accepted him.

“...!” Ann had raised her arm to her mouth, gagging herself to avoid making noise.

This was lewd, this was degenerate. This was the carnal lust of a predator feeding on his prey!

_ “I love this!!” _

The source of that thought would haunt Ann for the rest of her life; or rather, it would, if Ann bothered to ponder the situation.

Her hips were rocking back and forth subtly by now, desperate to obtain more pleasure. Ann’s blue eyes caught Kamoshida’s cruel ones, noticing his smirk of triumph as he continued to assault the younger girl.

“M-more...harder…” whispered Ann. It was so quiet, she doubted the sharpest of beasts could hear her, but the beasts before her seemed to have caught something.

“What was that, Ann? I’m just paying you back for that fantastic gift you gave me yesterday” said Kamoshida.

Unlike Ann, his voice was steady, but she could hear a harsh abrasiveness to it, like a highborn Noble glorifying himself in corruption. Or…

“Ah-mmmfff” Ann was close, far too close. Her mind was beginning to white out from the pleasure. If this continues any longer…

*SLURP*

Kamoshida withdrew his fingers, giving a randy smile at the sound made as they left Ann. For her part, Ann was left rattled, her mind left at the brink of ultimate pleasure, but painfully not given any more.

Ann tried to refocus on the movie to calm herself, but to no avail. Rather, it seemed to make things worse:

The blonde-haired actress had thrown herself at the man she loved. If she recalled the beginning of the movie, he was already married, yet she didn’t care. She passionately kissed him, all while stripping her clothes off to entice him with her body.

While nothing explicit was shown, Ann doubted the movie would be allowed to air otherwise, the frenzy and passion, such that it were, kept Ann at edge. Never permitted to relax and regain her faculties, she felt as if every nerve was on fire.

This was torture; plain and simple. The movie was quite long, 3 hours, and Kamoshida had begun his work halfway through. Ann was left twisted and gnarled, trying to think of something to anchor her mind.

Just when she thought she was truly losing her sanity, Ann noticed the lights come back on, signaling the end of the movie. Thankful that Kamoshida hadn’t removed or damaged her skirt, Ann planned to stand up.

Well, that was the plan, but Ann noticed that her legs were rather shaken, quivering like gelatin and unable to provide much strength and support.

“Oh, you need some help there, Ann?” asked Kamoshida in a patently false tone of concern. He wrapped one arm around Ann’s shoulder, another around her upper thighs, and picked the girl up bridal style. Ann felt her mind boil over again in pleasure at his touch. Any touch, she believed, would be welcome.

Slowly, Kamoshida walked with Ann in his arms, walking down the aisle and stairs without any shaking, showing a great deal of upper body strength, even considering Ann’s svelte figure.

By the time the two reached the bottom of the stairs, Ann motioned to be put down. As Kamoshida let her down, she couldn’t help but notice his muscles, and remembering the pleasure he had given her.

The two walked out of the theatre, Ann was rattled, but Kamoshida looked like a new man, with a grin of triumph pasted on his face.

“I’m so glad you agreed to come with me Ann, we should really do this more often” said Kamoshida, clearly with new thoughts of torment for his newest toy.

“Oh-yeah! Definitely!” said Ann mindlessly. She wasn’t even paying attention to what Kamoshida was saying, he could have asked her to become his sex slave and she’d agree without thinking.

“What was your favorite part of the movie?” asked Kamoshida.

“I-I don’t know, there were so many good parts!” said Ann, not even recalling most of the movie aside from the...passionate parts.

“Mine was when Bridgette Jones, the actress, starts working over that pansy. He loses everything to the charms of a beautiful woman. And at the very end, he’s not even enough of a man to keep his woman. Talk about hilarious, huh?” said Kamoshida.

Ann was perturbed; the actress, Jones, sounded familiar, or rather, her role in the movie. It sounded like something Ann thought was amazing and wonderful at one point.

“Do-do you think I’m as beautiful as her?” asked Ann. As soon as she said those words, she felt hot and bothered. Why should she care for the opinion of this monster? She hated him, right?

“Oh, it’s no contest. Bridgette Jones is a sexy woman, but you’re something else Ann” replied Kamoshida.

The two were still walking in Shibuya, certainly standing out in their own way: a beautiful blonde girl in the arms of a man old enough to be her father.

“I am!?” said Ann. She didn’t want to. She didn’t want to care about this!

“Oh yeah, you’re my Princess” whispered Kamoshida, so nobody but Ann could hear him.

*LUB DUB*

It was a terrifying sound. Not due to a primal fear such as danger to the body, but a higher fear known only to beings that could comprehend the danger to one’s mind and heart.

*chuu*

Ann had closed the distance and kissed Kamoshida. The older man was surprised for a second, before returning her affections with gusto. They were by the alley next to the gym, with very few people passing by.

Ann, this time, was the aggressive one, forcing her tongue into his mouth, moaning to stimulate pleasure for both of them. Kamoshida wrapped his arms around her hips, kneading her butt with sharp pinches. This shocked Ann, causing her to temporarily slow the pace, and allowed Kamoshida to attack her mouth. His tongue masterfully darting at her nooks and crannies from his knowledge of their previous kiss.

Ann pressed her hips to Kamoshida’s, feeling his member react through his pants. She could feel the heat of the thing, begging to be open and pierce the girl.

Ann eventually broke the kiss, still self-conscious about their surroundings. Never mind that she was wet again, her face was beet red, and her eyes dilated.

“I-I think I should go home...Suguru” said Ann, remembering to use Kamoshida’s given name.

“Heh, not yet. Let’s go shopping first, I need to pick up some new gear” replied Kamoshida.

Ann needed to leave. She knew; some rational, solid part of her psuche could feel the danger this man posed to her. However, she felt powerless to act on that part. It was dying, more and more…

“Well...okay, where should we go?” asked Ann.

—————-

The two were at a department mall, an upscale mall deep within Shibuya. Ann was gazing at the various clothes on display in the shops; truthfully, she had a soft spot for the underground’s fashion, but these top-line designer brands were nice as well.

Kamoshida guided Ann to a smaller store focusing on sports and athletic equipment. Logically, a PE coach would be attracted to this sort of place. Kamoshida had purchased two tubs of protein powder, as well as replacements for some worn out pieces of workout equipment. As well…

“Oh yeah, and two packs of those,” said Kamoshida, pointing to a box behind the glass of the counter.

Condoms. XXXL

The clerk behind the counter glanced at Ann, standing behind Kamoshida, and smirked, ringing up the box of contraceptives.

Ann felt her face flush red again, condoms were used for...sex...well, sex that wouldn’t result in children.

With Kamoshida’s goods in brown shopping bags, the two walked out, and Ann saw more clothes down another hallway.

“Wanna take a closer look?” asked Kamoshida, sounding somewhat polite for once.

“Well, maybe just a little” replied Ann, hesitant at continuing their interactions further.

The two walked into the clothing store that caught Ann’s attention. The ladies working asked Ann what she was looking for, and Ann requested to try out the swimsuit on display.

“Ooh! That’s part of our new summer lineup, you’ll look great!” said the clerk, hurrying to get a swimsuit in Ann’s size. Ann and Kamoshida went to the changing rooms. The clerk was surprised at Ann shopping with the older man, but paid it no mind and gave Ann the two-piece swimsuit.

“Would you like to try it on? Most of the changing rooms are empty. Your dad can wait outside for you” said the clerk.

“Oh, yeah! I-I definitely want to see how it looks on me!” said Ann, embarrassed at the clerk’s assumption.

“Try it Ann, show it off to the other girls from school!” said Kamoshida, amused at this twisted confusion.

Ann took a plastic placard with a number, and went into a changing room. Once inside, she took off her clothes, giggling at her underwear, soiled with precum.

_ “This takes me back...I used to send all my fashion ideas to Shiho. She was perfect at deciding what worked and what didn’t. Hehe, Shiho...SHIHO!!!” _

Ann’s thoughts seemed to hit a brick wall. She felt the walls of the room seem to enclose her, choking her air and pressing her lungs like a vise.

Shiho, her best friend, the only one who was always there for Ann, was raped and almost killed herself because of Kamoshida. And now here was Ann, dating the monster, after letting him work her over in the movie theatre and-and kissing him! She felt disgusting, the lowest bug in the ground would have vastly more dignity and bearing than Ann did right now.

“Why am I like this? What went wrong?” asked Ann to herself. Almost quite literally, considering the large mirror most changing rooms had. Ann looked at her reflection: two piece bikini, with high heels, almost a familiar image...

“Hey Ann...are you changed?” asked Kamoshida, voice barely above a whisper.

Ann felt her heart nearly leap out of her chest. Kamoshida was here..what should Ann do.

_ “I can’t see him. I don’t know why, but whenever he...he does anything my head gets cloudy and I stop thinking straight!”  _ were the first thoughts from Ann.

However, she swore she would avenge Shiho; so Ann responded:

“Yes, wanna see?” asked Ann, trying to sound as sultry and seductive as she could.

Ann unlocked the changing room door, allowing Kamoshida to hop inside without anybody knowing. The clerk at front of the changing rooms had left to help another customer, so nobody saw Kamoshida sneak in.

“Wow, you look gorgeous Ann…” said Kamoshida, his eyes soaking up Ann’s beauty.

Her large, but perfectly proportioned breasts were wrapped in a bikini top, her long, slender legs were on full display, her high heels even accentuating her legs further. Her skin, young and with no flaws, was practically glowing.

“Well, I wanted to show this off, but only to you...Master…!”

“This is a treat, I doubt Sakamoto or that transfer student could ever enjoy something this magnificent,”

Kamoshida groped Ann’s breasts, pulling her bikini top down to get at her nipples. The bottom curve of Ann’s bosom kept the bikini top from interfering. Ann’s hands buried themselves in Kamoshida’s hair, stroking it and softly scratching his scalp with her perfectly manicured fingernails.

Kamoshida pulled down his slacks and underwear, exposing his member, already engorged and ready. Ann lowered herself to the ground, mouth open, and engulfed the phallus.

It didn’t have a taste, thought Ann, at first. It was long and thick, with a fair amount of pubic hair. Ann’s mouth was clumsy at first, but as she relaxed, the two of them started a pace. Kamoshida occasionally pushed his member deeper into Ann’s mouth, testing to see how far it could go before Ann made a choking sound.

Lucky for them this store was on a slow hour, with almost everybody trying clothes on in another room. Ann was sure they wouldn’t be interrupted this time.

She had abandoned yet another scrap of her pride. Here she was, on her knees, blowing Kamoshida. How deep into the hole would she fall? As deep as she needed to throw Kamoshida down further.

As this continued, Ann felt her core reawaken with pleasure, juices seemed to drip from her womanhood, and right when she had climbed back from the edge.

Ann could taste precum in her mouth, and from his face, it looked like Kamoshida was getting ready to climax. Good.

Without warning, Kamoshida grabbed the back of Ann’s head, forcing all of his girth into her.

“Mmm!!Hrrmmm!” Ann tried to protest, but Kamoshida didn’t care. She could feel his penis touch the back of her throat, and keep going.

“Ann!” moaned Kamoshida softly, as he climaxed directly into Ann’s throat.

Kamoshida held Ann tight, pumping load after load of cum directly into her. Ann’s face was beginning to turn slightly purple, unable to breathe, until eventually, Kamoshida pulled out.

*GASP*

Ann took a massive breath of air, frightened by Kamoshida’s sudden forcefulness near the end. She felt her bikini bottom soaked in cum, proof that she had climaxed as well.

“Ah, guess you ruined that piece” said Kamoshida with wry amusement at Ann’s situation, “If you hurry, we could probably blow this place before that bitch comes back”

Kamoshida was talking about leaving before the staff discovered what had happened here. Without time for thought, Ann slipped out of her bikini and changed back into her previous clothes. She bundled the two-piece garment into a ball, hiding it in her hand while she and Kamoshida briskly walked outside the changing room. As soon as Ann saw Kamoshida’s brown paper bags, she threw the soiled bikini into one of the bags.

Kamoshida grabbed the bags and the two dashed out, barely missing the clerk, now confused where the girl in the changing room was at.

“We barely made it!” said Ann, still gasping for breath.

“Yeah, thanks for the gift by the way” said Kamoshida, holding up the bag Ann had tossed the bikini into.

“Ahh…” Ann wanted to say something like, ‘Give that back!’ or ‘You disgusting pervert!’ but words wouldn’t come out.

“C’mon, I think we’ve had enough fun here” said Kamoshida.

————-

The two walked back to the station central. This was the end of their ‘date’ as dark as that word had become.

“Hey, the subway station looks kinda busy. Want me to drive you back home?” asked Kamoshida, “I drove here myself, so my car’s nearby.

“Yeah, could you?” replied Ann, unaware of what she was saying.

She had done it again...fallen into another trap.

The two walked to Kamoshida’s car, and began driving eastward.

“So, where do you live, Ann?” asked Kamoshida, springing the trap.

“Near Shujin, just right down this road and to the right” said Ann.

_ “Fuck!!”  _

Ann had finally realized what Kamoshida was trying to do. She just told the bastard where she lived.

“Oho, near Shujin, huh? Explains why you walk to school everyday” said Kamoshida.

Ann’s heart was racing again. Kamoshida was driving to her house, and her parents were gone, and she had no way to get in contact with them. What would he do!?

“Th-there it is!” said Ann, pointing to a smaller house next to her own, hopefully trying to throw the madman off her trail.

“Oh really? You sure, cuz the guys out front don’t look like you” said Kamoshida. The neighbors indeed didn’t look like Ann, and they were outside drinking beer, laughing, and having a good time.

“Ah, my bad, I meant the house next to it” said Ann, pointing directly to her actual house.

Kamoshida pulled up to the house, noticed the fine exterior, and then parked, and turned off the car. Ann got out, taking her key out and walked towards the front door. Kamoshida followed her.

“Err, thanks for driving me home, Mr. Kamoshida” said Ann, hoping the man would take the hint and leave, “You can head home if you’d like”

“Where are your parents, Takamaki? Don’t see any cars” said Kamoshida.

“Ah! They don’t drive that much, take the bus and subway everywhere we go!” replied Ann, another lie.

“Really? Why does your family have a garage but no car?” asked Kamoshida, poking another hole into Ann’s lies.

“...” Ann couldn’t say anything, her already pathetic lies were torn to shreds.

“C’mon, what sort of man would I be if I left a girl alone, at least without making sure she’s safe” said Kamoshida.

“...Right…”

Ann felt the fight leave her as she unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The living room was empty, not physically, there was furniture, a TV, and other stuff, but it was empty of presence. It looked like it had hardly been lived in, an empty house.

“My parents are in Italy, doing some emergency fashion work,” said Ann, quietly, “They left last night without saying anything”

She didn’t know why she was explaining this. Perhaps she wanted to say it to someone, anyone.

“Tch, so they ditched you, and now you’re all alone” said Kamoshida, voice uncharacteristically bitter. Well, nakedly bitter, rather than bitter underneath a facade.

“Yeah…” said Ann, admitting to the truth she perceived.

“It’s okay, I’m here for you, Ann…” Kamoshida walked up behind Ann, stroking her shoulders.

_ “Not this time!” _

Perhaps it was the fact Ann’s orgasm had cleared her head just enough that the normal fog of lust was much weaker, but Ann didn’t want this man to fuck her in her own home.

“No, just-just leave Mr. Kamoshida!” said Ann forcefully.

*GLARE*

Ann felt his eyes, before even seeing his expression, she could feel the cold glare of Kamoshida’s eyes as he felt ‘rejected’, for lack of a better word. He looked murderous, as if he was a king about to execute a peasant that dared to defy their ruler.

As quickly as it came, it disappeared. Kamoshida walked out, stepped into his car, and drove away in a hurry.

“Did I do it?” wondered Ann, scared of feeling hopeful for the first time in a while.

She fought back, however small, against Kamoshida. It was a tiny victory; Kamoshida, whether by accident or intention, had made sure none of his semen could be used against him, but Ann didn’t let him take her this time.

She felt disgusted with herself, losing to her own body’s hormones as he played with her like a puppet. But now, she was different. She told him to get lost, and he left with his tail between his legs!

Ann felt ecstatic, she had to tell somebody! Her parents, Ryuji, Shiho-

_ “Oh” _ thought Ann, sullenly. They weren’t there.

Her parents left, Ryuji left, Shiho…

This was a lonely victory, and felt emptier in a house with no family.

Ann took a shower, and ordered a number of deserts on her parents’ credit card. She loved sweets, but they didn’t do much to improve her mood. Ann noticed the sun setting, and went to sleep early, tired from the day’s events.

Tomorrow would be different...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, another dark chapter. Well, considering the premise, it’s fair to say all the chapters are dark, huh. Well, General warnings apply.
> 
> Also, I got over a 1000 hits on this fic. Thanks everyone for all the support; don’t know if 1000+ is good or bad, but I’m happy with it. As always, I appreciate all critiques and comments.

April 18th, Monday

Ann awoke, feeling a slight spring in her step. It was natural, despite everything, she repelled Kamoshida in her own house yesterday. A small victory, but the start of a changing battle.

_ “Relax Ann...the whole plan was bullshit from the start. Kamoshida will slip up sooner or later, and I’ll bust him then” _ thought Ann.

She didn’t want to feel disgust, or shame, or the horrid feeling of letting down her only friend. Ann Takamaki wanted to walk with her head held high, and nothing could stop her!

Ann skipper breakfast, not even feeling hungry, and began walking to school. Occasionally, she took a quick glance behind herself, paranoid that Kamoshida might grab her now that he knew where she lived.

Ann felt a surge of pride at seeing nothing of the sort. No Kamoshida, not even at the crossing where he kept trying to get her to ride inside his car.

On campus, Ann didn’t see Kamoshida either. It was unusual, thought Ann. The hedonistic teacher would often make excuses to stand in front and ogle Ann as she walked in, but Kamoshida wasn’t there.

Ann could see his car parked in the faculty’s parking lot, and from the sound of students playing volleyball throughout the day, Kamoshida was at work. He just simply...lost interest in Ann.

_ “He’s probably just trying to trick me into running back into his arms. No way…” _ thought Ann, walking into her homeroom classroom. The way she was feeling, nothing could bring down her mood.

**“Skank, WHORE, bitch in heat, cumdumpster…”**

Ann’s desk was littered with graffiti. All of it was composed of sexual expletives. Ann felt her heart race and her head spin. There’s no way Kamoshida told anyone what had happened, right? He’d be arrested in a heartbeat for statutory; the age of consent in Tokyo...never mind the fact Ann was his student.

Had someone seen the two? In Shibuya? A fair amount of Shujin students hung out in Shibuya, it was a popular location, but Ann was sure nobody saw her with Kamoshida yesterday.

“What...is this?” said Ann out loud. There was a lot of graffiti, and there were all different handwritings too. Some other students had to have done this...but why?

“Damn Takamaki, someone really doodled on your desk” said a random schoolmate, apparently not noticing the vocabulary being used.

“It’s okay Takamaki, that comes right off” said a female classmate, treating this as if it were a coffee stain on a shirt.

“Takamaki…!” said Kurusu. He had a look of genuine shock and sympathy, as if he were the only one seeing the full picture.

_ “Good...at least this means I’m not crazy”  _ thought Ann.

**_“They’re all right about you”_ **

Ms. Kawakami walked in, face still half asleep. At the sight of the teacher, the class immediately sat down and began taking out their school supplies. All except for Kurusu and Takamaki.

“Hey, you two, class is starting so take a seat. We have a lot to cover today” said Kawakami, voice half-hearted as usual.

“Ms. Kawakami, Takamaki’s desk is...well, you should take a look at it” said Kurusu, speaking on Ann’s behalf, who was still dazed at the sight of her desk.

Kawakami walked over, sigh of distress hidden underneath her voice. The ‘half-asleep’ atmosphere seemed to melt off after she saw Ann’s desk, however.

“What the…!?” said Ms. Kawakami, eyes now alert and angry, “What in the world is the meaning of this?!”

Kawakami’s loud voice echoed through the classroom, rage seething through her diction and cadence.

“Is something wrong with Takamaki’s desk, Ms. Kawakami?” asked Mishima, somewhat timidly.

“I expected more from this class. If nobody owns up to this, I’ll personally drag the culprits to the principal and out the front door myself!” said Kawakami, unnerving several students.

How many of them wrote on Ann’s desk? How many of them didn’t write, but didn’t do anything to stop their classmates. How many of them honestly believed what they wrote? How many were just going with the flow? Ann wondered about that, and became aware, just now, of what the school thought of her.

It was a fact, to the rest of the students at least, that Ann Takamaki was sexually loose, and probably screwing teachers and other old men at that. It was a farce; completely contrary to reality, yet that cognition was being accepted by everyone around Ann. Why did this happen? Did Kamoshida do something? It had to have been Kamoshida, everything he does simply ruins Ann’s life even more.

“Ms. Kawakami...I don’t feel so good. Can I-“ Ann had to pause to stifle a sob, “Can I go home?”

Kawakami turned to Ann, her eyes softening as she regarded the younger girl.

“Sure, make sure to get a slip from the Nurse’s office. Kurusu, can I trust you to deliver today’s materials?” asked Kawakami.

Normally, she would be a bit more guarded about trusting the transfer student with an assault record. Still, the kid seemed alright; at the very least, Kawakami was sure he didn’t contribute to this.

“Yes ma’am” replied Kurusu.

*meow*

“Was that a cat?” asked Kawakami, before brushing the thought aside.

Ann walked out as soon as Kawakami had given her permission. She was walking so fast, she was afraid she would walk right into a wall. She didn’t even bother going to the nurse’s office, and instead went downstairs, straight to the gym.

There, inside the gym, was Kamoshida, back in his coach uniform, making the PE students run drills. He had a look of complete disinterest; as they weren’t part of his volleyball team, he couldn’t leverage them as much.

Ann walked up to Kamoshida, uncaring of the students, and spoke her mind.

“You’re a monster! I hate you, I wish you never existed. Everything you do is for your own selfish, twisted pleasure!” said Ann, venting out all her hidden feelings.

Kamoshida didn’t even acknowledge her presence, simply continuing to issue orders to the students. Some of them stared at Ann, particularly the younger students who hadn’t heard the rumors, but they eventually ignored Ann just like Kamoshida was doing.

Ann wanted Kamoshida to look at her, listen to all the pain he had inflicted on her and Shiho, and all the other people he had ruined.

Still, Kamoshida pretended like Ann wasn’t even there. The girl in behind him didn’t exist, that too, was a fact accepted by the students at Shujin Academy.

Ann walked out of the gym, feeling emptier than usual. It was an awful sensation, to have so much pain and being forced to keep it inside. The world itself wouldn’t acknowledge Ann’s pain, so neither would anybody else.

——

Ann was back in her house, feeling lethargy set into her body as she rested on the bed. Today felt like it was the start of a new day, but now it felt like Ann was being sucked into a black hole. She couldn’t escape, no matter what.

Ann had dozed off, it was already after school. She wondered if she should go back to class tomorrow; she didn’t see much point anymore. Still, part of her felt that allowing Kamoshida to shame her into dropout status would be letting him win.

*ding dong*

Ann heard the doorbell ring, someone was at the front door. Heading downstairs, Ann approached the door cautiously; she was still suspicious that Kamoshida would try something.

Ann took out her phone, connecting to the front door’s camera. There was nobody there, though the system did register that the door bell was rung.

“Was that Kurusu? Ms. Kawakami said he would bring today’s lessons…” said Ann. At this point, she would do anything to talk to someone. It felt nice, having someone care about her…

Ann went back to her room, and went back to sleep.

April 19th, Tuesday

Ann went back to school, her desk was replaced, but Ann still found notes stuffed inside. Kurusu wasn’t in class today…

“Did you hear, the transfer student is out today”

“Yeah, he’s probably out picking fights”

More rumors, at least they’re not about Ann right now.

Another lesson, Ann could barely pay attention.

April 20th, Wednesday

April 21st, Thursday,

April 22nd, Friday…

The days blended together, without noticing, the week had already passed. Ann was still alone, with nobody to talk to but herself. Her classmates didn’t acknowledge her; they talked about her, but never to her.

There was nothing…

Ann was leaving school, and saw something. Ryuji and Kurusu we’re together, and they were injured.

“Shit, that bastard was on high alert. He’s been like that all this time!” said Ryuji, voice loud enough for Ann to overhear. The two were in the same alleyway, the same place as-

No, Ann didn’t want to think about that. It was a messed up nightmare, and nothing else. Ryuji was simply talking about a video game or-

“That castle’s tough, I agree. And here I thought we could get through if we went in during school. Sorry if I got you in trouble Ryuji” said Kurusu.

_ “Castle...there’s no way!”  _ thought Ann, still hiding in her old location.

“Dude, don’t sweat it, if we fail here, we’ll get expelled. A couple of missed days are nothing compared to that. Still, Morganna, how much further do we have to go?”

Ryuji directed his question to...a cat?

“meow…”

The cat responded with regular cat noises, obviously. The biggest change was in Kurusu.

“So, not that much further? That’s good to hear. We should finish before the deadline”

Kurusu responded. To a cat.

Ann stared at the trio as they walked away. She should’ve said something; she felt that maybe they would’ve listened to her. Perhaps it was the past few days of social isolation, but Ann’s voice felt sealed, like trying to stretch a muscle that hadn’t moved in a while.

“There’s no way…” said Ann, as she took out her phone.

There was a strange app, resembling a red and black eye, staring at her. Ann clicked the icon, and was given a prompt that resembled a navigation menu. Like most navigation applications, it had a registry of previously visited locations:

**Suguru Kamoshida, Shujin Academy, Castle**

Without thinking, Ann pressed the transfer. This feeling was familiar, but still terrifying. Before Ann knew it, the school was gone, and in its place was a castle. The ugly and pretentious outside stood high in the distorted sky above.

“This...this has to be a dream. If I pinch myself…” said Ann, as she relived the nightmare.

Well, it wasn’t a nightmare, not this time. Without knowing why, Ann walked towards the castle, compelled to enter again.

The front door opened quite easily; revealing the same beautiful, but hideous decor. And standing at the top of the staircase, dressed in a ridiculous cape and pink speedo, was Suguru Kamoshida. His yellow eyes seemed almost to light up when he saw Ann

**“So, you finally came back, Ann”** said Kamoshida, grinning as several knights appeared to bar Ann’s path back.

“Kamoshida!!” yelled Ann. It was the first time in a week someone had said her name. She tried not to think about the small leap in her heart when he spoke to her.

**“Aww, playing hard to get again? Well, that’s fine, we both know how this will end”** said Kamoshida, amused at Ann’s defiance.

Ann herself noticed that her...doppelgänger hadn’t appeared yet. While Kamoshida was terrifying by himself, Ann hated to see the sight of herself fawning over the man.

“Where’s that bitch?!” asked Ann, eyes darting to make sure she wasn’t captured by those Angels again.

**“Such harsh language, whoever could you be referring to?”** asked Kamoshida, with faux curiosity obvious in his tone.

“Don’t bullshit me! The...fake me! You got some fake person who looked like me, but was dressed in a bikini and acting like a slut!”

Ann’s voice was passionate now. Perhaps it was the secret confirmation that she wasn’t insane that gave her the inner drive she had lost these past few days.

**“Ann...you’re talking about yourself. Look…”** said Kamoshida, pointing to a nearby shield. A golden shield hung from a nearby wall, it’s surface polished thoroughly to a mirror.

  
  


Ann, somewhat confused, went over to see her reflection.

“What…!?”

Ann’s clothes were gone, or rather, changed. She was no longer in her (obviously modified) school uniform, but rather in a provocative swimsuit. Both top and bottom were a magenta color with black, leopard print patterns. Her skin was bare, and Ann walked around with a pair of high heel shoes. Thankfully, she wasn’t wearing the gaudy tiara, but everything else was a perfect match.

**“I told you Ann, we both know how this will end”** said Kamoshida, beaming with delight at the look of terror on Ann’s face.

“Wha-what did you do!? You did something to my clothes, like a magic spell or something. There’s no way I would dress like-“ Ann’s words died her in her throat, remembering her ‘date’ with Kamoshida.

Ann had indeed dressed like this for him; for a split second, she was no better than that dirty copy of herself that resided in this warped castle.

**“Cat got your tongue? Haha haha!”** said Kamoshida, erupting into laughter,  **“I don’t know what you were trying to pull on my Other Self out there, but it backfired big time! It was such a delight seeing how low you would sink. Letting yourself get felt up in the movie theater? Giving us a smooch in public? Blowing us off in a changing room? Oh that was the best!”**

Kamoshida sounded like a hedonistic monster, drunk on his own lust

“What do you mean, ‘Other Self’? You’re Kamoshida!” said Ann, thoroughly confused by the man’s language.

**“Alright, let me explain it to you. I’m a Shadow, the true self. Think of me as your Kamoshida’s bare self, free from all the rules of society. This castle is my domain, and all of its students, my subjects. Here, everyone wants to be loved by me, including you Ann”** said Shadow Kamoshida, resting his hand on Ann’s cheek.

Ann became acutely aware of the lack of distance between herself and Shadow Kamoshida. The older man hadn’t moved from his spot; Ann had moved closer to him. So close that he could stroke Ann’s cheek, and Ann could wrap her hands around his waist.

“...!” Ann jumped back, trying to reassert space again, only to earn another laugh from Kamoshida.

**“See, your actions are predictable. You know Ann, we could’ve had an amazing week of fun together, until you had to keep up this game of yours”** said Shadow Kamoshida.

“Game! Ever since Shiho jumped this whole time has been hell for me!!!”

**“Hell? I don’t recall seeing ‘hell’ on your face while you were giving me a handjob in my office? Or jizzing yourself after swallowing my load? The only ‘hell’ you’re talking about is the hell every woman feels when they can’t be loved by me”** said Kamoshida

“I’ll never love you!” said Ann defiantly.

*SNAP*

Kamoshida snapped his fingers, and one of the knights exploded into a black, slime-like substance, before reforming into something else. Ann jumped back, alert for the Angels from before. However, this wasn’t an Angel, but a demon.

A female with pale, but flawless porcelain skin, short blonde hair coiffed stylishly, her thighs and breasts on prominent display in a black leotard and stockings. On her back were a pair of bat wings, allowing her to levitate off the ground, along with a heart pointed tail, and an ankle bracelet resembling a hex nut. This was a Succubus.

**“Like I said, I know exactly what will happen. Everyone here wishes to be loved by me, right slave?”** asked Shadow Kamoshida.

**“Yes Master Kamoshida! Woman who don’t know your love can’t even be said to be women!”** cried the Succubus in pure ecstasy.

Shadow Kamoshida was fierce; with one hand he grabbed the Succubus‘s tail, controlling her movements, with the other, he tore off the strap of fabric covering her womanhood, exposing the demon’s pale-pink core to Ann. Kamoshida forced himself into the Succubus, giving her no time to prepare, but simply accepted his shaft into her. The Succubus moaned, tongue out and begging for more of Kamoshida’s touch.

Shadow Kamoshida ignored her pleadings, instead simply pumping two fingers into her anus, causing the demon woman to jerk and spasm in pleasure. Despite her exaggerated movements, the Succubus’s cold blue eyes locked with Ann’s, never blinking.

Ann couldn’t help but feel entranced by the demon’s beauty. She had never considered herself a lesbian (and being surrounded by beautiful woman for a career, and would like to say she’d know if she were attracted to women in general), but this demon woman’s beguilement was tantalizing.

Without realizing it, Ann walked closer to the Succubus, seemingly unaware or not remembering her earlier act of defiance. They were so close, Ann could smell the two of them going at it; Shadow Kamoshida’s manly musk immediately made Ann’s folds wet, while the Succubus’s smell overpowered what little self-preservation instincts were left in Ann’s mind.

With her glover hands, the Succubus reached out and stroked Ann’s hair, admiring the girl’s beauty. Despite the look of bliss on her face, Ann didn’t feel afraid.

*chuu*

It’s unknown who initiated the kiss, but the other party certainly reciprocated. Ann’s tongue felt cool against the Succubus’s own tongue, but the taste of the demon woman’s mouth was unbelievable. It was like ambrosia, compelling Ann to sample more and more without care or thought. As their kids deepened, Ann could feel the Succubus breathing, even her breaths were wonderful. Though, Ann noticed that the Succubus wasn’t breathing air, but Ann herself. Ann felt light, like her head was spinning; she knew it had something to do with the Succubus, but she didn’t care. The world could die for all it mattered, but Ann wouldn’t break contact with the Succubus.

Eventually, Ann felt the Succubus’s hand reach towards her crotch, barely protected by the thin swimwear, and touched the patch of skin right above Ann’s clitoris

“Haaaaaaaa!!!”

Ann finally broke the kiss, her screams of sexual thrill rattled the castle. She felt magnificent, her brain drowning in lust as she felt Kamoshida inside her. His thick, strong phallus fit Ann perfectly, as if she was made only for him and nobody else. Even his fingers in her anus added to the debauchery and pleasure.

**“So, you decided to use that, slave?”** asked Shadow Kamoshida with a wry smile.

**“She gave me so much of her energy, I wanted to do something nice for her, and give her a taste of your love”** replied the Succubus, throat hoarse from screaming in pleasure.

**“See Ann, that was just a taste. Imagine what the full course is like?”** said Kamoshida to Ann, who was still caught in the throes of lust in the arms of the Succubus.

Ann could scarcely hear anything, her mind felt like it would tear in two from the contradiction before her.

_ “This feels so good!! But...Kamoshida is…” _

Ann could scarcely think, not even her own mind was hospitable to her heart. Perhaps it was in this cacophony of pleasure, that Ann clearly heard the voice inside of her

**_“Other Me...you’re so beautiful right now…”_ ** said a voice.

In the real world, such voices were easy to ignore or drown out. But here, where one’s psyche is laid bare, Ann could hear it quite clearly.

“It’s...you...me”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, sorry if I’m a bit slower; work has been piling up. Still, love all feedback, and I’m thankful to you guys for sticking through.
> 
> So, usual warnings apply; Ann-lovers, steel your hearts (pun somewhat intended)

Ann lay on the stone cold floor. She could feel goosebumps begin crawling over her skin; though that wasn’t from the temperature alone, but fear and anticipation.

Ann knew the dark voice in her head that would make lewd comments and urge Ann to give into her lust. It’s a voice she could never forget; after all, it was her own voice. Ann hadn’t thought about it, or rather, she put every ounce of her mind into not thinking about it. Still, it was impossible to deny.

In front of Ann, floating like a ghost, was the Other Ann. Wearing the same clothing, but with the tiara, a symbol of power and submission.

**“Hey, long time no see!”** said the Other Ann, her hands tracing Ann’s body from hips to bust,  **“I see you’ve learned to dress properly before Master Kamoshida”**

“This...this isn’t real!” said Ann. The brand on her crotch was still active, and her voice trembled as she felt a minute amount of pleasure that Shadow Kamoshida was giving the Succubus.

**“Oh? But it is real, Me”** said the Other Ann, hands wrapped around Ann’s face. She brought herself closer, kissing the girl on the floor, pushing her tongue through.

Ann was surprised; first she didn’t think she liked girls, now she was kissing a girl that looked exactly like herself. Was that narcissism? Or was this desperation? In any case, Ann returned the kiss with passion that surprised herself.

**_“You’ve given yourself up to Master Kamoshida, in both body and mind”_ ** said the Other Ann, despite their mouths locked together, Ann could hear her doppelganger’s voice as clearly as if she had spoken.

_ “I...I only did that for Shiho’s sake...so I-I-...”  _ responded Ann, her voice shaking as she felt what the other girl would respond with.

**_“Liar...you did it because you wanted a Master. There was a million ways you would have opposed Master Kamoshida, but you took none of them. Each action served only to make you more like me. Is this really a surprise?”_ **

_ “It...it did feel good…” _

If Ann could, she would have killed herself on the spot for even thinking that. Still, the truth could hurt worse than any physical injury. Ann, despite all her plots, despite all the hatred, enjoyed this.

Being by Kamoshida’s side, feeling him take more and more from her, servicing his sexual desire, all of that and more. Ann secretly felt ecstatic at acting like his woman. The best part was the presence; even if Kamoshida was a mile away, Ann could still feel him. For a human that craved others as much as Ann, that was the first crack in her armor.

**_“See...I told you we were the same. You’ve become so beautiful Ann, we’re ready to approach Master Kamoshida together”_ **

_ “This...this is both of your fault! You two did something to me! To make me like this…” _

Ann felt tears leak from her eyes; despite her words, she knew she was losing. The fact that she wouldn’t fight the bizarre double on top of her was proof that her words were empty.

**_“No, I’m simply what Master Kamoshida saw in you. What he knew you really were. Everything else was you living up to his expectations”_ **

_ “That means...I...I BLEW HIM, AND JACKED HIM OFF!! And kissed him, and posed in lingerie, and told him where I lived! All of it, was because I wanted to?!” _

Ann’s mine was breaking. Everything that defined her was being torn down; and would be rebuilt, in the shape of what Kamoshida desired.

**_“Yes! Yes Me!! You are Me! I’m your true self!”_ **

_ “You...you are me…”  _

Ann felt good saying those words in her head. The world, once impossible to predict and cruel to her to boot now seemed rational and normal again.

**_“I am Master Kamoshida’s sex slave; I live for no other reason than to serve him”_ **

_ “I live for no other reason than to serve Master Kamoshida” _

Again, Ann felt her heart lift even more. By finally giving in, she was happy. By enslaving herself, she was free.

The Other Ann broke the kiss, allowing Ann to speak. This was her last moment, Ann felt. If she didn’t escape or bite her tongue off, she’d be lost forever.

“You’re me! You’re my true self!! I am Kamoshida’s woman! To offer myself to him is my heart’s only desire!!!” said Ann, face in joy.

This wasn’t a compulsion like last time. This came from the very bottom of Ann’s heart. Kamoshida already owned her mind and body, so it was logical for her to offer her heart as well.

**“Oh, so you’ve finally realized the truth…”** said Kamoshida with an amused expression.

He dropped the Succubus, thighs practically white with semen, on the floor. Her eyes looked like they had rolled back into their sockets, while her tongue hung out her vacant mouth, a permanent joy of bliss settled into her face.

“Yes Master Kamoshida! I’m yours; everything I am belongs to you!!!” said Ann, wrapping her arms around Kamoshida’s shoulders.

Every word that came out of her mouth was pure and unfiltered. The defiance from before had melted away; this was the real Ann. There was no need for Kamoshida’s Palace to create a Cognition of Ann, he already owned the real thing. There was no difference between Kamoshida’s perception of Ann and Ann herself, they were now one and the same.

Ann kissed Shadow Kamoshida, tongue eager and willing. The taste of cigarettes and cheap liquor, once repugnant, was now addicting. This was Kamoshida, so no matter what, she would love every part of him.

Kamoshida responded in kind, forcing his tongue to dominate Ann’s. While doing this, he grabbed her breasts, playfully teasing her nipples under her risqué top while he felt the girl moan in their kiss.

**“Ahh, flesh and blood. It’s wonderful…!”** noted Shadow Kamoshida. The Shadows inside were satisfying, but nothing compared to real women.

“Master...break me please!!” said Ann with intense need. The image from over a week ago, seeing herself in coitus with this man had been burned into her subconscious soul. She needed to have sex with him, nobody else could suffice.

**“Of course, anything for my Princess”** replied Shadow Kamoshida.

Without warning, Shadow Kamoshida picked up Ann with one hand, lifting her up by her hips. With his free hand, Kamoshida tore off what little passed for clothing, exposing Ann’s luscious sex. It was practically drenched in love fluids, aching for Kamoshida to satisfy her. Kamoshida, member already exposed, then used both hands to drive Ann’s womanhood onto his meat shaft.

The pain was instant, but fleeting, as Ann’s virginity tore apart, and she felt true pleasure enter her body. There was no gentle easing, just raw power as Kamoshida’s phallus ruthlessly tore in. Ann could feel her folds change; they were moving, expanding and contracting, doing their best to take a form that was for Kamoshida alone. This drove the pleasure, already overwhelming, to indescribable levels, as Ann felt her vision begin to white out.

_ “It’s wonderful!! Why did I wait so long?! I see why the other girls don’t report Master Kamoshida to the police, they’ve fallen for this as well”  _ thought Ann.

The only difference now was that Ann could still think. Her mind belonged to Kamoshida, but she could still use it. However, Ann herself wished to become like this; it was her heart’s greatest desire. Unless someone could change her heart itself, Ann would forever be Kamoshida’s…

“You’re too magnificent, Master!! A lowly slave like me doesn’t deserve this!” yelled Ann, loud enough for the whole castle to hear.

**“Nonsense, you’re not like those other, lowly slaves. You’re special Ann, you’re my Princess”** said Shadow Kamoshida, removing Ann’s top and sucking her erect nipples,  **“No, the way you are now, you’re no longer a Princess. You’re a Queen, the only slave worthy of this much love!”**

Ann felt like crying. To be loved by Kamoshida this much; that she could still go further and become his Queen! It felt like a dream come true.

“Ahhh!!!” Ann couldn’t speak, the flood of emotions within her has stifled her voice. In place, there were only moans and cries for more pleasure.

Kamoshida could feel Ann getting closer to climax, just as he was. With saying a word, Kamoshida grabbed Ann’s throat, anchoring the girl with his phallus, deep within her womanhood.

Kamoshida’s grip was tight, but controlled. He would constrict airflow and prevent Ann from breathing, but he’d be careful not to completely crush her throat. Unlike the Cognitive Copy that Shadow Kamoshida would enjoy, this Ann was real. If her throat broke, she would die.

Ann didn’t care about any of that, feeling the light-headed sensation from the lack of oxygen, combined with being suspended by a member inside her; the combination was mind-numbing. Ann felt her vision grow darker, until the only image reflected in her glassy blue eyes was Kamoshida. Ann’s pussy began tightening up, no longer able to withstand this much pleasure.

Kamoshida released his grip, in both ways, ejaculating while permitting Ann to breath again. This caused Ann to climax as well, orgasming at the same time as Kamoshida. Ann felt both fluids mix together as Kamoshida’s penis shot his load into her womb. Ann was ecstatic, her virginity was gone completely, and she gave it to the only man she loved.

Kamoshida’s phallus shrunk, though hadn’t completely gone flaccid; enough for Ann to fall on the ground, womb completely stuff full of Kamoshida’s seed. Ann felt exhausted, but the smell of Kamoshida spurred her on.

**“That’s my Queen, always hungry for more!””** quipped Shadow Kamoshida as he saw Ann lick his member.

There was still semen, Ann noticed. She’d be a failure as a queen to permit even the smallest amount from landing anywhere except in her body.

Ann took Kamoshida’s phallus, re-energized by her ministrations, into her mouth and throat. Unlike last time, where Ann was inexperienced, here she knew exactly what she was doing. Ann relaxed her throat, allowing Kamoshida’s massive penis to enter as far as possible.

There was no gagging this time, Kamoshida wouldn’t permit it. He simply relaxed while Ann established the rhythm, moving her mouth back and forth while her tongue stroke all of Kamoshida’s sensitive spots. It was amazing how quickly she had progressed since just a week ago.

Shadow Kamoshida grabbed the bases of Ann’s twin tails, using them akin to handlebars to indicate when he wanted her to take even more. Despite the pain from Kamoshida pulling on her hair, Ann felt nothing but happiness and contentedness being used as a sex toy.

It was just the two of them, the Succubus and Knights had long since retreated, but the slightest pang of loneliness made its way to Ann’s heart. She had Kamoshida, so she had all the things she’d ever need, but some part of Ann drifted to thoughts of Shiho. Even now, in this state, Ann could never stop thinking about Shiho.

Shadow Kamoshida felt another climax approaching, and smiled as Ann felt it too. Her gave a final jerk, forcing his phallus as deep as it could go, then shot a second load directly into Ann’s throat. He smiled with excitement as he saw Ann’s throat gulp down every bit of his spunk. As he pulled out, the leftovers were completely sucked out by Ann’s mouth.

Ann savored the taste; it truly was the greatest sweet she’d ever tasted. Kamoshida’s seed was meant for her, Ann thought, before finally swallowing.

“Ahh, Master...I think I might get pregnant” whispered Ann, hand on her crotch, right above where Kamoshida’s seed rested.

**“Sorry, Ann, but I can’t do that. Only my Other Self can. But listen, you leave here, and give yourself up to him, just like you did here, and I’ll give you something extra-special…”** said Shadow Kamoshida.

He outstretched his hand, and a ball of light appeared, resting in his palm. As the light disappeared, a cluster of jeweled skulls was left in its wake. Eventually, the skulls melted away, leaving behind a simply ring.

It was a decent ring, 24k gold from appearance, with a hot pink diamond set in. On first blush, it resembled an engagement ring.

_ “That will make me his for eternity” _ thought Ann.

It was instinct; any living being that saw the Ring of Lust would understand it without needing to be told. This would be the final nail; not even someone with the power to change hearts could help Ann after she accepted the Ring. Not even Death itself could extricate her from Kamoshida’s clutches, she’d stay by his side as his Queen, enslaved to his Will and Lust with not even a spark of freedom or resistance.

“I want that!! I want to be yours forever!” said Ann, practically mad with joy at the idea. This means she’d never be alone again, Kamoshida would be with her until the end of time, never apart, never separated.

**“I know you do, but you need to prove it first. When you go to the Other Me, that unsightly defiance of yours will appear again. Get rid of it for good!”** said Shadow Kamoshida,  **“And you won't have to worry about it ever again”**

Ann nodded. She couldn’t comprehend defying Kamoshida the way she was now, but she accepted this order anyway.

Ann pulled out her phone, and returned back to the Real World...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, penultimate chapter, and it’s a long one. Formally speaking, I guess this is the ending proper. The story was about Ann getting broken and ‘recycled’ as it were, and that has indeed happened over these past couple of chapters. Well, reading over it again, I will admit to some drift in intended ideas. It was tough writing this while working, and I’d like an opportunity to rewrite it in the future. Next chapter will serve as an epilogue.
> 
> Just like before, beware the tags, General warnings apply. Also, love all the feedback I’ve been getting. Thanks so much!

Suguru Kamoshida was a despicable man. Using the power and fame from his time as an Olympic-level athlete, he ingratiated himself into Shujin Academy and delighted in stealing away the purity of his lovely volleyball team. He wasn’t aware of when it started; when did getting slightly testy with an obnoxious kid evolve into raping one of his best players?

It wasn’t a sudden shift; it was a journey, a gradual shift from being a decent man to a despicable one. Yet it was a journey Kamoshida didn’t regret; he couldn’t, as he still saw himself as a decent man. A magnificent man, in fact; only he deserved this special privilege, the honor and nobility of Shujin Academy’s king.

Never once had he stopped to think of his actions as wrong. Where some might see him offering starting positions or a letter of recommendation for a handjob as sexual extortion, Kamoshida saw it as a fair exchange. In his mind, they lusted after him, so he simply couldn’t have done wrong by the morality of the world.

Shiho Suzui was a coward. She offered herself to him, and loved every minute of it. Kamoshida wanted Ann, but Suzui was a treat as well. Her long black hair, her cute face, and her trim, yet soft body; Kamoshida remembered it all. He recalled the squeal of pleasure (pain) as he took her virginity; he remembered the adorable cries as she begged him not to lay a hand on Ann. The poor girl loved him so much she wanted to keep him for herself.

Then she threw it all away by throwing herself off the roof. Kamoshida fumed, recalling the scandal from over a week ago. Still, it’s not like everything since then had been a wash. Ann finally wised up; Kamoshida could remember the smell of her beautiful blonde hair, the feel of her touch and mouth on his member, and the smile on her face as she sunk into her lust.

“Ann, you’re such a tease…!” said Kamoshida, to himself. The man was alone in his office, finishing paperwork to get the transfer student and Sakamoto expelled. The two had the audacity to threaten him, and they, as well as the rat Mishima, would pay the price.

Ann had agreed to go on a date with him, let him feel her up, blown him off, and practically given him a key to her room. Then she had the gall to reject him; insisting on playing this game to the end.

“Looks like Ann wants to be punished”

Kamoshida had agreed, and set his pieces up in advance. Despite losing Mishima, Kamoshida had some dunces who could spread rumors and attack Ann. The whole school believed the two were involved, and they were right! Nothing that the police or staff could use, but it was enough that Ann was left entirely on her own, with nobody by her side...except Kamoshida.

Kamoshida was quite knowledgeable about the dangers of loneliness. After his fall from grace, his girls and friends abandoned him. Nobody wanted to hang around a loser; the only thing that mattered in life was getting ahead. Kamoshida, as a teacher, wanted to teach that to Ann to the best of his ability.

He had seen his work wearing down her resistance, now it would be the coup de grace. Kamoshida picked up his cell phone, using an app to fake his number so the police wouldn’t track it of course, and dialed Ann’s cell phone number

*RING RING*

In almost no time, Kamoshida heard Ann pick up her phone. It had to have been the first call in a week, thought Kamoshida.

“Hey Ann, how’re you holding up?” asked Kamoshida, voice calm and collected.

“...” Kamoshida couldn’t hear her response, but he heard her breathing. It was sultry, and he could practically taste Ann through the phone.

“I’ll give you another chance Ann. It’s Saturday, so let’s go on another date. Maybe into Shinjuku? I know a place you’ll love…”

Kamoshida’s grin, if possible, could be transmitted through the cell phone connection. He was fantasizing about the things he could do to Ann. Their fun time had to be short and sweet in public, but in THAT place, Kamoshida was sure Ann would be his.

“Yes…” responded Ann. To an outsider, she would have sounded distressed and on the verge of crying, but to Kamoshida, who had been divorced from reality for some time, Ann sounded sultry and cock-starved. She wanted him, it was clear as day.

“Good, I’ll pick you up after school then. At your house”

Kamoshida ended the call right then and there. He wanted Ann to desire him, writhe in anticipation as she looked out waiting for her King to take her away.

It was almost too easy; Kamoshida had gotten suspicious a couple of times. Ann had spurned him a number of times, why was she suddenly so interested in him now. Kamoshida had chalked it up to Shiho; now that the whore was out of the way, the rightful queen could take her place.

“Ann...you’ll be mine tonight” said Kamoshida, letting his mind sink into his own personal castle of lust. She would, of course, be his. Whether she would admit it herself, or feel the taste of his wrath first, was her choice.

—————-

Ann Takamaki had always considered herself a good girl. She had promised herself she’d only give up her kiss and virginity to her husband. Ann was the sort of girl who believed that babies were delivered by storks and mommies and daddies simply hugged each other to sleep every night until the real world decided to intrude upon that fantasy.

Ann originally wanted her boyfriend to be someone nice, and calm, and loving, and a good kisser. It was almost hilarious; the boys in her class thought that Ann was a slut who would only date men for money, and they’d have no chance next to Kamoshida. Until recently, they were completely wrong; Ann would never degrade herself like that.

“Master...Kamoshida…!” moaned Ann on her bed as she drove her fingers in and out of her vagina. Ever since she came back, Ann’s womanhood groaned in desire. While Ann’s masturbation could settle it temporarily, it would start back up again soon. Ann knew, deep down, what her body craved for.

_ “Master Kamoshida...please give me your dick. Your sex slave wants it so badly!”  _

Those sort of thoughts were essentially the norm for Ann. She couldn’t think straight, as every lucid thought in her mind was only about Kamoshida. The feel of his shaft tearing her hymen (despite the fact that Ann was certain she was a virgin), or the sensation of his penis climaxing in her mouth.

Ann didn’t want this; she didn’t want to be trapped in a body and mind that craved the touch of her hated enemy. But it was too late, she had surrendered to Kamoshida’s Shadow, and had allowed him into

her heart. Despite her best attempts at convincing herself otherwise, Ann herself, the core of her being, wanted Kamoshida badly.

When she got the call, she knew exactly what he wanted. Shinjuku was known as being seedy and filled with bars and love hotels. Shibuya was innocuous enough (despite what happened there), but Kamoshida inviting her to Shinjuku left no imagination as to his intentions.

He’d probably get her drunk, telling her to drink, convincing her it was water, then ravish Ann as her inhibitions dropped

“Yes Master, breed me like a dog!” gasped Ann, imagining Kamoshida and herself in the throes of passion. Jolts of carnal pleasure shot across Ann’s back, but none of it could satisfy her.

Ann sat up on the bed, tired with trying to obtain a climax by herself.

“What’s going on...I feel like I should hate Master Kamoshida...but the more I think about him, the more wet I become…” said Ann to herself.

Shadow Kamoshida’s words were true; Ann had regained her defiance upon leaving his Palace. As the cognition of ‘Ann Takamaki is Kamoshida’s whore’ left Ann’s mind, she could feel her precious mental state reasserting itself.

But Ann was changed; in the deepest recesses of her heart Shadow Kamoshida had done his job. The ‘inner self’, the part of Ann that should have shined in defiance and defined her as a Trickster...Ann couldn’t feel it any longer.

Ann was left aware, again, how alone she was in her own house. Her parents had ditched her, the school hated her, and Shiho was gone. Ann felt like it was only natural to go to Kamoshida; if he was the only one who would accept Ann, then she clearly belonged to him.

It was an awful feeling, being left alone. Ann was a people-pleaser. She felt alive around others, making them smile and enjoying each other’s company. She shouldn’t be alone, it was wrong.

Still, nobody would have her. Ann Takamaki seemed to be practically unlovable. Only Kamoshida would have her, it would seem. That suspicion was only reinforced as Ann felt her cell phone buzz.

“Yes?” asked Ann. She already knew who it was.

“Hey Ann. I’m here…” said Kamoshida.

The sound of his voice almost brought Ann to a climax, but she caught herself at the last second.

“I’m...almost ready…” said Ann, blushing in embarrassment. Truthfully, she had wasted too much time playing with herself, and was still dressed in her school uniform. Her leggings were pulled down, and her sex exposed; Ann certainly felt ashamed at the state she was in.

Quickly, without paying too much attention, Ann dressed herself for going out. Unlike their last outing where Ann’s clothes could be described as ‘sexy, but not too much’, Ann was a sight for sore eyes. Her shorts were small and tight, it wouldn’t be an exaggeration to claim that underwear would be more conservative. Ann also wore a crop top shirt, which exposed her midriff and quite a bit of cleavage.

Ann was certainly dressed for the nines, the last vestiges of free will and thought not even aware of how she was presenting herself. Ann heard the door open, of course she didn’t lock it, and almost climaxed on the spot.

There was Kamoshida, dressed similarly as how he was last week. Ann immediately ran up to him, as fast as she could in high heels, and threw herself on him, fawning over his broad shoulders and chest. Kamoshida grinned, his teeth almost blinding Ann with their radiance.

“Sorry. Did you need some more time?” asked Kamoshida, drinking up Ann’s beauty with his eyes. He couldn’t decide what part of her looked the most beautiful, since every part of her was on display.

“Nope, I’m ready,” said Ann. The words almost surprised herself. What exactly was she ready for?

Without any warning, Kamoshida picked up Ann with both arms, feeling the warmth between their bodies. He marched out the door, and to his car, with the passenger seat already opened.

“Say goodbye Ann. You‘ll never have to see this place again” said Kamoshida, depositing Ann in the passenger seat, then walking over to the driver’s side and starting the car.

“Really?” asked Ann, in earnest curiosity.

“Yeah. I don’t really care for your stuck up parents. Those pieces of shit abandoned you; you can say good riddance to them. I moved around some stuff at my place, it’s where you’ll be living now”

Ann felt her heart soar. No longer would she be trapped in an empty house. She would spend all her time with Kamoshida.

“Thank you so much!!” said Ann, giving a kiss to Kamoshida.

He returned it, while subtly reaching towards her back side. Ann felt his fingers begin poking at her entrance, not too difficult considering how little her daisy-dukes covered.

Before Ann could urge Kamoshida to continue, he withdrew his fingers, and put the car into motion. Ann felt starved for his touch, and so reached over and unzipped Kamoshida’s pants.

“Oh?” asked Kamoshida curiously, “Careful Ann, I’m driving…”

“I know…” said Ann seductively. She worked through his boxers, and to her delight, Kamoshida’s phallus sprung up, erect and willing to go.

Ann engulfed the head of the penis, trying her best to take as much of Kamoshida as she could. She felt mild frustration at her inexperience, secretly wishing she had offered her body to Kamoshida much sooner.

As if to remedy this problem, Ann felt memories enter her mind:

Ann sucking Kamoshida’s dick behind the gym. She was wearing the standard Shujin Academy uniform, and her blonde hair was significantly shorter. This was Ann during her first year, when Kamoshida first saw her.

Another memory; this time Ann was in a t-shirt two sizes too small, and wore revealing bloomers while gulping down load after load of Kamoshida’s spunk. Ann had gone with Shiho to tryouts, to cheer her best friend on. Kamoshida, however, was focused on Ann, imagining her bending to his will.

These were Kamoshdia’s memories, or rather, his cognitions of Ann. For Ann, these seemed far more real than the memories of her past. Ann’s reality was shifting, focusing only on what Kamoshida thought of her. Ann didn’t need memories of her past, or of her parents.

Ann opened her mouth further, using the memories Kamoshida had of her to spur her desires. She needed Kamoshida; she needed his cock.

Kamoshida’s penis rested nice and tight in Ann’s throat, feeling the vibrations transmit indescribable pleasure to Kamoshida. Thankfully, he was capable of driving while Ann blew him off. Though, luckily, traffic was fairly light.

Ann used her tongue to wrap around Kamoshida’s shaft, using her right hand to massage the older man’s testicles. Kamoshida was surprised at Ann’s skill; he had always pegged her as a slut deep down, but she had to have had experience.

“Great job Ann. I’m going give you a reward now…” said Kamoshida, warning Ann about his climax.

Ann simply inhaled, trying to suck up as much of Kamoshida’s spunk as she could. Ann felt his dick twitch, then felt the white fluid burst out. Despite the viscous consistency, Ann did her best to swallow it. The taste was unreal, and Ann felt her core practically drool in anticipation. Kamoshida’s climax came in waves, and for a while, Ann was concerned she might not be able to drink it all; but with enough perseverance, she swallowed the last of his seed.

“...Thank you Master Kamoshida…!” whispered Ann. She discreetly zipped Kamoshida’s pants back up, while sitting back in her seat.

“You’re welcome. You’re far better than Shiho!” said Kamoshida.

That name...Shiho. Ann knew that name. The memories she shared with Shiho were precious.

“Shiho…” whispered Ann. She remembered now, Kamoshida had raped Shiho, and then Ann had...Ann had…

Ann felt like throwing herself out of the car; she was remembering her time in the other world. She remembered what the other Kamoshida had told her.

Still, despite herself, Ann couldn’t muster up hatred or disgust in her heart. Every time she saw Kamoshida, she wanted to surrender to him; even with the knowledge of what he had done to Shiho, to several students, Ann desired him.

The car came to a stop, snapping Ann out of her thoughts. Kamoshida stepped out of his car and paid a nearby man. Parking was difficult in Shinjuku, and Kamoshida was willing to shell out for a special night. Ann stepped out as well, walking over to Kamoshida.

“Don’t worry, Ann, just stay by me…”

Ann wrapped her arm around his side, disgusted at herself for feeling secure under his arm. The two walked into Shinjuku proper, strolling down the largest street. This was Ann’s first time in Shinjuku; she was aware of its reputation, however. Several bars lined the street, with handsome men or beautiful women inviting passersbys in. She felt eyes turn towards her, drawn to her beauty and exotic appearance. Ann subconsciously held Kamoshida tighter.

“So many people…” whispered Ann, feeling self-conscious about her choice of clothing.

“Ignore them Ann. They’re jealous; that you’re under the arm of a great man, and that I’m with the world’s most beautiful woman” replied Kamoshida, reaching in for a kiss.

Ann’s body automatically returned his kiss, feeling their tongue glide and dance around each other for a while, before breaking and resuming their walk.

The brightly lit, grossly populated bars were beginning to disappear as the couple continued their walk. Older, somewhat dilapidated buildings replaced them, with grimmer callers replacing the younger ones. Ann noticed that most of the people around were a bit older, but she could recognize a few girls not much older than Ann herself, dressed up in even more revealing clothing. They were wrapped around an older man, or occasionally woman, sharing a drink in an open-air bar.

Kamoshida eventually reached a bar; the building was small, and made of wood, with a quaint, rustic quality that contrasted both the moodier neighbors, and the more robust bars from further out.

The ‘door’ was actually a hanging cloth that Kamoshida easily pushed aside for Ann. Ann could smell tobacco and strong liquor as she walked in, the center of the building had a countertop with an older woman sitting behind, reading an old magazine that had to be years out of print.

In the front were businessmen around Kamoshida‘s age, drinking cheap beer, and moping on the small wooden tables they were seated in. Some of them recognized Kamoshida, turning towards him as he walked in. Others were immediately drawn to Ann, surprised that she had walked in practically glued to Kamoshida’s side.

Kamoshida walked up to the counter, taking a seat at the bar stool, with Ann doing the same. He let a quick cough out, trying to draw the older lady’s attention.

“Tch, Suguru, you’re out here tonight. Again. Well, at least it’s a Saturday night” said the older lady, not removing her gaze from her magazine

“Well, what can I say? I just wanted to see your beautiful face” said Kamoshida with a tremendous amount of sarcasm.

“Cut the shit, Suguru. What do you want?” responded the bartender, finally setting down her magazine. Upon doing so, her eyes turned to Ann

“Hello?” said Ann, apprehensively. She felt like she was being judged beneath the older woman’s gaze.

“I just wanted the ‘usual’ for me and my lady friend” replied Kamoshida. Ann could notice the slight difference in cadence in Kamoshida’s speech.

“Oho...is this the one Suguru? Well, I always had you pegged for having a thing for blondes. Well, two specials coming up”

The bartender reached beneath the countertop and pulled out two glasses, each filled halfway with ice. She then turned around and grabbed two bottles of liquor Ann couldn’t identify. She poured both into each bottle, then set them aside to pull out a third, much older-looking bottle. She place a dash of the third liquid into the drinks, before using a stirring spoon to mix all three ingredients together.

Ann was deeply suspicious. She was thankful that she seemed to have snapped out of the bizarre trance she had been in since her time in that ‘other world’. But now she was in a seedy bar with Kamoshida, and someone was offering her alcoholic drinks.

Ann had recalled her parents drilling into her the importance of safety when clubbing. Certain men were predators who would feed on women they saw as prey, and Kamoshida was certainly one of them. Still, Ann raised the drink offered to her, not even bothering to glance as Kamoshida offered the bartender a hefty sum of money for two simply drinks, and took a sip.

————————

Kamoshida could hardly sit still. The old lady charged an arm and a leg for her ‘services’ but according to her previous clients, she was well worth it. 

As if luck was smiling upon Kamoshida, Ann had already drunk from her glass. Did the girl sincerely not suspect anything? A girl her age should know at least a little bit about Shinjuku…

_ “Ann must really want this...even if she is playing that game of hers” _

Kamoshida’s thoughts were as lurid as one could expect, though slightly tempered by curiosity.

Ann could be frustrating; at one second, she was literally blowing him and sucking down his sperm like a professional slut, and the next, she would act like an idiot. Trying her best to not associate with him, or pretend as if she didn’t really want Kamoshida. It was as if there were two Anns; the Ann that would praise Kamoshida, and satisfy all of his sexual desires, the real Ann; and the Ann who would reject him, play hard to get, and force him to use other girls like Suzui to sate his lust.

While the game was amusing at first, a year ago when Kamoshida first laid eyes on Ann, it was beginning to wear thin. Perhaps it was the rush of stress trying to destroy evidence that could link him to Suzui before her jump, or perhaps it was the actions of the rebellious transfer student and his punk friend Sakamoto, but Kamoshida felt like he was boiling over.

This would fix everything, and establish EXACTLY who Ann Takamaki was.

Kamoshida saw Ann drink more, emboldened by her first sip. At this, Kamoshida grabbed his glass and also drank; the mixed drink was bitter, but with a decent tang and string of sour, exactly how Kamoshida liked it. Ann’s drink, however, was slightly different.

As soon as she began drinking in earnest, Kamoshida could see the effects. Her skin, still flawless and pure, began to flush; Ann’s pupils began to dilate, widening to absorb more light; her legs began to fidget, as if struggling with an urge she couldn’t entirely fight back.

Kamoshida drank the rest of his drink quickly, slamming the glass on the countertop.

“Hey old lady, my girl seems a bit tipsy. Know a place where she can get some rest?” asked Kamoshida, with faux-sympathy barely masking his lust.

“She’s a lightweight Suguru. Here, there’s a place she can rest” said the older bartender, handing a key over to Kamoshida.

He stepped out of chair, and motioned for Ann to do the same. Ann almost stumbled as she tried to stand up straight, but her movements were unlike that of a typical drunk. Furthermore, even a girl like Ann shouldn’t have gotten so drunk off of a single drink.

Kamoshida half-pulled/half-led Ann further into the bar. There, in the back, was a hallway that fed into a number of doors. Each door was marked with a number, corresponding to a key. Kamoshida’s key read ‘A4’, which was located at the end of the left side of the hallway.

Kamoshida was giddy with delight; the old woman had certainly worked her magic. Despite the rumors of Shinjuku’s infamous night life, Tokyo police had increased their diligence with regards to seedier bars. Particularly, they busted areas connected to drugs and sex-trafficking.

As Kamoshida inserted his key, he remembered what the old lady had told him earlier today.

_ “Suguru, I can get what you need. I won’t ask questions, and I expect you won’t either. Just know that I have connections with the police. They’ve never disturbed my place before” _

_ “Good, I’ll be there tonight then. Give me the best you’ve got” _

The old lady, despite presenting herself as another Shinjuku bartender, dealed with drugs and sex. Men would arrange to bring dates or escorts with them, and the bartender would mix strong drugs in the woman’s drink, then rent out a room for her to rest. Naturally, this would leave her completely at the mercy of the man, to enjoy as he saw fit. The second drug would be given at the end to make them forget. That was the secret, and a lot of bribe money to the right politicians.

The old lady was reminded of her first client, one Masayoshi Shido. She had risked everything, and now the man was going to become Prime Minister. Well, perhaps she could get some more capital by reminding him of the large risk she took so many years ago.

In any case, Kamoshida opened the door, and beamed in delight. The room was decorated for him; the walls and ceilings were draped with pink dressings, and the bed, soft and luxurious, was in the center, begging to be used.

Ann’s eyes shot open, immediately realizing what Kamoshida was planning. However, before she could move, Kamoshida closed the door and locked it, slipping the key into his pocket. It was an older door that required a key to be locked from both the inside and outside. Ann couldn’t escape.

“C’mon Ann, take a seat, you look woozy” said Kamoshida, not even acknowledging his past action.

A look of confusion spread across Ann’s face, followed by a blush. In any case, she sat down on the large bed, spreading her legs open.

Kamoshida stared at her beautiful figure: her long legs, her blonde hair, her perfect skin and face, and her well-proportioned breasts. It was as if she was made for him; as if she belonged to him alone.

Kamoshida walked over to the bed, mounting Ann, but not acting immediately.

He saw her eyes open wide, the drug’s effects beginning to kick in full now. Her lips were slick with saliva, and her tongue flicked subtlety in her mouth. The room was thoroughly soundproofed, and Kamoshida could swear he could hear her heartbeat spike.

Was she scared? Was she apprehensive? Did she want this? Well, Kamoshida didn’t particularly care about that last question. By the end of tonight, she will want him.

“Relax Ann, this is going to be a special night for both of us”

“...Please, Mr Kamoshida, please don’t do this…!” whispered Ann. Her eyes were leaking tears, her beautiful blue orbs ruined with a bloodshot look.

“What’s the matter Ann? You know you wanted this...you wanted me. You agreed to this the second I saw you…” responded Kamoshida, unmoved by Ann’s entreaty.

“I-I don’t know what you mean,” said Ann, voice close to breaking.

Kamoshida grabbed Ann’s breasts, her thin t-shirt offering no resistance to Kamoshida’s strong hands.

“Don’t kid yourself Ann. You were a whore to begin with; it’s what you’re meant for. Your beauty, entrapping men, and you’ve got me Ann. Now, I have to return the favor!”

Kamoshida’s voice didn’t raise above a calm lecture; he didn’t need to, as Ann let out no voice, but her face was contorted in sexual bliss at Kamoshids’s sexual technique

“I’m-I’m not like that!” squeaked Ann, unable to mount any major rebuttal. The memories she had let Kamoshida implant within her said a different story; in his mind, Ann Takamaki was indeed a loose woman, who craved sex with him. Ann was beginning to lose track of which memories were real, and which were fake.

Perhaps this was due to her submission in the castle. Whatever effect the castle had on her was still being applied. In front of Kamoshida’s eyes, Ann existed to receive his love.

Kamoshida stopped with Ann’s breasts, for now, and instead went to her shorts. With deft hands, he undid the buttons and began sliding them off of Ann. Despite her previous protests, Ann’s legs moved on their own, assisting Kamoshida in exposing Ann’s sex. Ann was wearing white underwear, having grabbed it in a hurry. Without care, Kamoshida tore her underwear, ripping it off Ann in a single fluid motion.

“Give it up Ann. You’re wet down here, you let me do everything. No matter how much you try to deny it, you know I’m right”

Kamoshida took off his pants and underwear, bringing his penis out to bear. He knew the old lady had put some condoms in the nightstand next to the bed, but Kamoshida didn’t want to use them. He needed for Ann to feel him entirely.

“...!” Ann didn’t say anything, but the look of terror on her face said more than enough.

Without a warning, Kamoshida slid his penis into Ann’s vagina, impaling the girl without a care. Contrary to her expectations, Ann felt her hymen offer only a token resistance before tearing. Her folds quickly accepted Kamoshida, accepting him as he slid more and more of his girth into Ann.

Ann felt her head smash apart; the pleasure was out of this world. And the sense of connection doubled that pleasure as she felt Kamoshida’s heartbeat through his phallus. 

“Agggghhhh!!!” moaned Ann. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, unable to act with grace or decorum.

Kamoshida grabbed Ann’s head, pulling her into a kiss which she reciprocated. Once he felt he had reached as deep as he could inside Ann, Kamoshida began pulling out a bit, before returning to pump her. This continued, forming a cycle of pleasure as Ann’s hips began to follow, matching Kamoshida to double the pleasure they experienced. Ann’s tongue had been captured by Kamoshida, unwilling to defy him as she let him violate her body.

They broke the kiss for air, with Kamoshida speeding up his pace, forcing Ann to match.

“See, it went right in. You wanted me Ann, admit it. Even now, your body has already given in!” said Kamoshida, noting that Ann was still having sex with him.

“This-this is just a reaction!” screamed Ann, trying her best to not break down. She was fighting a losing war; in every battle with Kamoshida, she had let him take another part of her. Her first kiss, her dignity, and now her virginity belonged to him.

“In that case, maybe I should stop…” said Kamoshida, beginning to slide his phallus out of Ann for goo.

“NO! Don’t do that!” yelled Ann, catching herself by surprise, “I mean-I-I-“

“C’mon Ann, say it. It’s okay, Suzui went through the same thing” said Kamoshida, his smile at the height of sadism and cruelty.

“So...Shiho...and you-you raped Shiho!” yelled Ann. This was her final wall; as long as Ann remained herself, she would always love Shiho. This was the only card left to her.

“Nope, well, not at first. At the beginning, she was a lot like you, being stubborn and playing games. After a good pounding, she eventually gave in, craving my cock for herself” said Kamoshida, not distracted at all from his own pounding of Ann.

“You’re a monster!” yelled Ann. She knew the truth, always had. But hearing it from Kamoshida’s own mouth, and seeing the look of joy and glee at hurting a girl in such an intimate way...Ann felt a stirring in her heart.

“If you care for Suzui so much…” said Kamoshida, teaching into his pocket and taking out the key, “Then go ahead. Leave here and report me to the police. I won’t lie, won’t cheat, or anything of the sort. They’ll take me away, and you’ll never have me again”

This was suicidal, letting Ann leave? With everything he’s done and confessed to; lesser charges would get a man put away for life. This was it, this was exactly the chance Ann needed from the very beginning. This shady bar had to have some dirt on it.

Ann had a path to victory; for the first time, she could win this war. She would avenge Shiho, and throw Kamoshida behind bars for the rest of his life.

Ann grabbed the key from Kamoshida’s hand, noting how heavy such a small item was.

***CLING CLANG***

The sound of the key reverabarated for a short time, before disappearing entirely. Ann had thrown the key behind her back, her face focused only on Kamoshida.

“Do me harder!!” said Ann, her voice no longer on the verge of breaking, but enticingly seductive.

“Of course, but tell me Ann, what do you think of me now?” asked Kamoshida, resuming his thrusting, but with more force.

Ann let her head fall back, moaning sweetly in pleasure.

“You’re my king, Master Kamoshida. Nobody else can match up to you! All women are your toys!!”

Ann’s mouth was running, each word a note creating a beautiful symphony.

“What do you want Ann?” asked Kamoshida, excited at how far he could take Ann. His original plan was just to satisfy his libido, but Kamoshida was beginning to think the memory drug would be unnecessary. He would make Ann his forever.

“At first, I wanted you in jail, I wanted to defeat you” said Ann, her face turning red in embarrassment, “But now, I want to have this-I want to have sex with Master Kamoshida for the rest of my life!!!”

“Good girl! You’ve finally admitted your true self Ann” said Kamoshida, ecstatic that the girl had finally been broken, “One more question, what do you feel about Shiho”

At this, Ann wrapped her legs around Kamoshida, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“She’s a whore. All women who reject your love are whores that need to be taught a lesson. I’m your queen, Master Kamoshida…”

At that, Ann kissed Kamoshida, who returned her kiss. As the two felt their mouths practically melt, Ann and Kamoshida both felt his phallus begin twitching again. Legs still wrapped around Kamoshida, Ann drew his penis as far as it could go, desperate for him to shoot as much sperm as he could inside of Ann.

“Bwahhhhaaaaghhh!!” Ann broke the kiss, then moaned in pleasure as she reached her own climax. She felt Kamsohida shoot several loads into her womb, each one painting her insides white with seed. Ann had remembered that she hadn’t had her period yet, she beamed in delight at the thought of his sperm swimming and looking for one of her eggs.

“You’re mine, Ann. You’re my queen, forever at my side. Though tell me, what made you change your mind?” said Kamoshida, not wanting to pull out just yet. He planned on having sex with Ann all night, but he had to ask this question first. The post-coitus clarity caused him to genuinely question her behavior up to this point.

She genuinely seemed to hate him at one point, Kamoshida could recognize that. Something had happened to Ann, something to push her to the edge so Kamoshida could break her.

“Hehe…” Ann gave a sultry chuckle, and pulled out her cell phone


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Last chapter. It’s definitely been a wild ride, and while things may have changed from my initial idea, it was ultimately an ecstatic ride. Thanks for all the feedback guys, appreciate every bit.
> 
> As an epilogue, think it may have run a bit longer, but still gets the general gist. Would be interested in rewriting everything, but that’d be for later
> 
> General warnings you guys can assume. Definitely be careful

“Ohhh, this is amazing…!” said a female voice, moaning in ecstasy as an older man, far too old to be having relations with the teenage girl underneath him, stole her virginity.

She was a smaller, petite girl, with short, wavy brown hair, and a decently cute face. Her breasts and hips were small, but her svelte figure fit her gym outfit snugly.

Hana Kimura lay back, unable to fight Kamoshida any longer. She could feel her will slipping away, the desire to rebel, to take back her life would disappear.

They were in the gymnasium, where the sports teams would practice and play games, and where the principal would give his assembly speeches. Quite a mundane location, but the sight was anything but. Several girls were in the front, their sex exposed and masturbating. On the auditorium was a number of selected girls, along with Kamoshida and his favorites.

With a tremendous amount of willpower, she broke her gaze on Kamoshida and looked behind him, realizing she'd end up like those two.

“Oh my Master Kamoshida, you broke her in record time!” said another female voice. To those wielding a specific power, the voice would sound different, almost electronically distorted, but for most people, the voice would unmistakably belong to Ann Takamaki.

Ann stood on top of another female student, dressed in a two-piece bikini that would be mildly scandalous for an adult woman, and downright sinful on her young form. The tiara, which also doubled as a pair of car ears, rested on her head like a tiara, marking her as Kamoshida’s queen.

The girl Ann was standing on, quite literally, was an older girl, with long black hair, and an intense but pretty face. Yui Makizone looked broken: her eyes reflected almost no light, like matte glass, and her face spotted a broken half-smile.

Ann stepped on the girl with her pointed heel, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the girl. She couldn’t speak, only twitch and beg like a dog in heat.

Behind Kamoshida was a second girl. Like Takamaki, this girl wasn’t a lowly slave squirming on the floor, but a queen that personally served his every need. The girl was short, but with lovely dark hair and a soft, but athletically trim body. She too was clothed in a two piece bikini, but unlike Ann’s clothes, which were reminiscent of a cat, this girl seemed to recall a rabbit, with large bunny ears also perched with a tiara.

“That’s our Master, he gets better with every woman” said Shiho Suzui, giving Kamoshida a deep kiss. There was no fight for dominance, as Shiho always let the man command her every thought and movement. Kamoshida slipped two fingers into her bottom, almost driving the girl to climax without a warning. She held it back, and moaned quietly as she felt his fingers work their magic in her womanhood.

“Couldn’t say it any better, you should know better than anybody, Shiho” replied Kamoshida, grinning with sadistic delight at Shiho’s face.

While still working Shiho over, Kamoshida refocused his attention on Hana, who was snapped out of thoughts by Kamoshida’s shaft violently impaling her, breaking all of her mental defenses.

“GAHHHH!!!” screamed Hana, her mind breaking in two from the pleasure before her.

“Another screamer, how boring” said Ann, who walked over to Hana, and silenced the smaller girl by shoving two fingers into the latter’s mouth, “Much better, a real woman’s mouth should only be used for giving pleasure to our master” said Ann.

“She can’t be one of us, can she Master Kamoshida?” asked Shiho, genuinely curious as to whether the small girl could pass tryouts.

“Heh, no way. Her head’s nothing but slush now, it’s impossible for her to serve me the same way you two have” said Kamoshida.

He dropped Hana, not even giving the girl the honor of receiving his spunk. Like a panther, Ann replaced the girl, using her silky smooth hands to stimulate Kamoshida’s phallus, still caked in the fluids of another woman.

Shiho, following Ann’s example, took off her top, exposing her breasts for her Master. Kamoshida buried his face in them; they weren’t as big as Ann’s, even accounting for the blonde girl’s height, but Shiho’s body was soft and nubile. It felt indescribable for Kamoshida to rest himself in the girl, and her breasts were particularly lovely now that the nipples were beginning to perk.

Without warning, Ann felt Kamoshida’s spunk begin to leak, before it violently shot out, with Ann catching it in her hand. She began to tilt her head and hand back, allowing gravity to slide the viscous fluid into her mouth. Just like always, the taste of Kamoshida’s semen was sublime to Ann; she savored it, letting it rest in her mouth and throat before swelling it.

“Ann, you’re so lucky, getting so much of Master’s seed!” said Shiho, face already red with jealousy at her best friend receiving special treatment.

Without a word, Ann stood up, walked to Shiho by the girl’s side, and kissed her. Shiho was always ready to receive a kiss from Ann, but felt her heart rush as she tasted something else there as well. Ann had saved a bit as a treat for Shiho as well.

Shiho’s tongue darted into Ann’s mouth, desperate to swallow as much as possible. Ann was caught off guard at first, but returned her friend’s kiss with gusto, loving the taste of each other’s tongue along with that of the man they loved.

Kamoshida, even more aroused after seeing the two girls begin kissing and swapping his spunk, gave a laugh, before dismissing the other girls

Yui picked herself up, her shattered mind almost missing the comforting feeling Ann using her as a footrest, and despairing over missing out on a chance to receive Master Kamoshida’s love.

Hana could barely stand, which was already a step above Yui, and tried to follow after Master Kamoshida and his two queens as they walked away.

“Please Master! Give me another chance!! I beg y-“

Hana’s pleas were cut off by another girl delivering a sharp strike to her solar plexus, knocking the wind out of the smaller girl’s lungs and making her crumple to the floor.

The blow came from an older girl with short brown hair, and fierce rusty eyes, Makoto Niijima.

“Master Kamoshida intends to retire with the Queens of Shujin. A lowly slave like yourself has no business being by his side if you cannot satisfy him” said Makoto.

Makoto wore a short skirt, so short it was easy to see she wasn’t wearing underwear, and a cropped sweater, which allowed her breasts to hang freely. Along with holding a pair of Pom-poms, Makoto vaguely resembled a cheerleader.

She directed her attention to the rest of the girls in the gymnasium. The girls looked shell shocked, appalled that they couldn’t join Kamoshida’s team. The honor of joining the volleyball team was to have sex with Kamoshida every day, and receive his love.

Makoto gave them a look of sympathy; all women existed to service Master Kamoshida’s desires, and receive his love in return. Still, Makoto knew she needed to prove herself to be worthy of receiving a Ring.

“Fine then, I suppose I’ll have to force the rest of you to leave…” said Makoto with a tone of resignation. Truthfully, she didn’t really care about their lives, but she’d be damned if she ended up hurting one of the girls that Kamoshida would take a fancy to in the future.

Makoto advanced toward the girls, her fists at the ready

———————

Ann and Shiho lay on top of each other, holding hands and fondling tongues while their lower mouths were being satisfied by Kamoshida’s gold medal class penis.

It fit into both of them perfectly, with no bruising, tearing, or pain. At least, as long as Kamoshida desired it.

The two caught the gaze of a Ring on each ofher’s fingers. The Ring of Lust, it would permanently bind a woman to Kamoshida forever, even the ability to change someone’s hearts couldn’t save them, since it was proof that the victim had surrendered to Kamoshida down to their very soul.

Ann remembered how Shiho and herself came to receive rings.

After their wonderful night in Shinjuku, Ann decided to show Master Kamoshida the mysterious Other World, where he met his Shadow. With his Shadow’s help, Kamoshida could enforce his cognition in the real world. At first, it was only in the height of his power, inside the gymnasium, but as he collected more girls into his cognition, the stronger it became.

Shujin Academy might as well be a castle now in the real world, with Kamoshida its King, and the students his slaves.

——-

_ “Master, about Shiho...why don’t we try waking her up?”  _ asked Ann, several weeks ago.

To nobody’s surprise, Kamoshida was able to awaken Shiho, enforcing his image onto her. The ‘real’ Shiho wouldn’t be sleeping when her Master was present. The ‘real’ Shiho should be on her knees, servicing him like the whore she was.

Naturally, like all the girls at first, Shiho did her best to resist:

_ “Ann! What’s wrong with you!! You have to snap out of this!! Please!” _ sobbed Shiho, tears streaming out of her eyes.

Ann recognized that look of defiance, she once wore it herself. She told Master Kamoshida that some gentle love would wash it away with no problems.

After 2 days, Shiho Suzui was broken. In the deepest nooks of her heart, she had embraced Kamoshida’s cognition of her. Her innermost desire was to become Kamoshida’s sex slave forever, just as Ann was.

_ “I’m so sorry Master Kamoshida...please forgive me! I’ll do anything for your love!!”  _ said Shiho back then

_ “You’ll have to earn my forgiveness, Shiho. This is what I want for you to do…”  _ replied Kamoshida.

The next day, Shiho had appeared in class, with several students wondering why she was gone, and decided to come clean.

_ “The reason why I tried to kill myself...is because I was raped.” _ said Shiho, tears running down her eyes, “ _ I was held down and violated...by Sakamoto and the transfer student” _

Shiho’s announcement spread waves through the school. Sakamoto was a delinquent, and the transfer student a violent criminal. It’d make perfect sense for them to rape an innocent girl like Suzui, then push her to kill herself.

_ “What!! That’s bullshit!!! Suzui, that’s not true and you know it. That bastard Kamoshida is-“ _ yelled Ryuji, before being struck by Kamoshida.

_ “...!”  _ Akira had no time to say anything either, before he too was struck down. 

While the two were powerful persona users in the Metaverse, they were merely two teenagers against a former Olympic athlete.

_ “I’m not even going to let the police put you away. I’m going to execute the criminals here in front of the school!”  _ said Kamoshida with complete conviction.

_ “King Kamoshida is going to save us!” “Kill those criminals” “Can I join your volleyball team!” _

Several students’ remarks filled the hallway; such was the power of Kamoshida’s cognition on the school at this moment. Even the faculty couldn’t lift a finger against him.

_ “Go Master Kamoshida! Kill those criminals!!”  _ cheered Ann. She was no longer in her regular clothes, Kamoshida had burned those a while ago, but in a getup he liked seeing on her. A two piece bikini, with cat ears and high heels. Yes, she certainly looked like his ideal woman now. And like his ideal woman, she would cheer him on while he crushed the vermin beneath him.

——————

“Aggggghhhh!!!” Ann and Shiho climaxed together, spraying each other with their love fluids

Shiho was beside herself in happiness. She couldn’t bear to remember her stupid actions in the past, the only thing that mattered to her was Master Kamoshida. She’d kill anyone in an instant if Master ordered her to, even herself.

Ann thought the same way, smiling at the fates of Sakamoto and the transfer student. Executed by Master himself; that was the final push needed for Master Kamoshida’s cognitive powers to envelop the school completely. Soon, he could parade Ann and Shiho in public in their skin-bearing outfits without fear of reprisal; he could smell the female students begging to have sex with him, and he took advantage of that, sleeping with a different girl of his choosing every night

“Master Kamoshida, I’ve driven away the lowly slaves. I apologize none of them could satisfy you” said Makoto, arriving after sensing that Kamoshida had climaxed with his queens.

“Tch. They were all too selfish, caring only about themselves while offering nothing to me” said Kamoshida, a look of annoyance on his face, “They’re nothing compared to you two…”

Ann and Shiho giggled, proud of their status as the queens. Makoto tried to hide a face of dejection at not being included, though Kamoshida noticed.

“What’s the matter Niijima, have you been gathering filthy, peasant slaves so you can make yourself look better?” asked Kamoshida, voice shifting to subdued rage.

“NO! I swear, my Master, I’ve been doing my utmost to serve you. Ask anything of me and I’ll do it without hesitation!” replied Makoto, fear creeping into her voice.

Ann and Shiho glared at Makoto in contempt; even after Kamoshida became king, she refused to acknowledge him, demanding he turn himself into the police for killing two teenagers before the law could determine anything.

Ann and Shiho personally went to work to snuff out that spirit, but Makoto proved to be especially stubborn. It wasn’t until the second week that Makoto finally broke and surrendered. Ann felt quite good back then, remembering the feeling of Makoto sucking her toes while begging Ann and Shiho to convince Master Kamoshida to share his love with her. It felt exhilarating to see the pure Student Council President beg to be fucked by her gym coach.

Still, Ann and Shiho wouldn’t accept her, until she proved herself trustworthy.

“Really? Anything?” repeated Kamoshida, amusement plastered on his face, “Well, if I recall correctly, you have a sexy sister, don’t you Niijima”

Makoto’s eyes opened wide, suddenly feeling nervous and insecure

“...Yes…” replied Makoto, after a brief pause. Neither party missed it.

“Bring her to me, and help me break her. When she becomes my slave, so will you” said Kamoshida 

Ann and Shiho smiled in delight at this. Makoto was always one to take hardship onto herself for others. Even when she was being raped, some part of her core couldn’t be completely eroded away. But this, Makoto sending her sister to become Kamoshida’s plaything? This would definitely prove to the two that Makoto could join them.

Makoto walked away, making plans to deliver her sister to Master Kamoshida.

She wasn’t the only one who resisted, a few others showed an ability to reject Master Kamoshida’s Cognition. The males were executed of course, such as the coward Mishima, and the females were taught their place, like Makoto.

Still, there was one who had yet to be broken completely.

Kamoshida went to the very back of his love nest. A woman was suspended to the wall, with ropes holding her in place. An eye mask, gag, and earmuffs adorned her face, blocking her sight and hearing, and speech. She was dressed like a french maid, but with her skirt torn off completely, with her garters exposed, and her sex open for anyone to partake in.

Kamoshida was certainly surprised by this one. He was certain Kawakami was the type to simply roll over, but the girl had more strength in her than he knew. It had been 2 months since then, but Kawakami hadn’t been broken yet. Even after a straight session of Kamoshida driving every sensual neuron to its limit, Kawakami’s heart held strong.

Kamoshida took off the ear muffs and gag so he could properly talk to Kawakami.

“You’re the last holdout. I’d hate to waste your beauty, but if you won’t accept my love, I’ll have to execute you” said Kamoshida, as if explaining rules to a small child.

“Kamoshida, you monster! I’ll find a way to escape if it’s the last thing I do!!” screamed Kawakami. She was loud enough that the entire school could hear her, but there was nobody left who cared.

“What a useless woman, wouldn’t you agree Ann?” asked Shiho, wondering why Master was putting so much effort on this wretch.

“Most certainly Shiho, I bet Kawakami couldn’t get pregnant either” responded Ann.

“Is that, Takamaki and Suzui?” asked Kawakami, fear suddenly seizing her throat, “What are they doing here?!”

“Don’t you know, they’re my queens…” said Kamoshida, deciding to remove Kawakami’s mask so she could see the two girls. He grinned as he realized this approach could work…

Kawakami, if she could, felt her heart sink like a stone. Suzui and Takamaki were dressed shamefully, looking like prostitutes. They both clung to Kamoshida like lovers, and from the smell, Kawakami could tell they were no longer virgins.

“...You bastard, you even...the children…?”

It was unreal, to see how far Kamoshida had gone. Kawakami knew nothing about other worlds or Shadows, but she could see it in their eyes; the two girls were gone, somehow. They belonged to Kamoshida.

“They’re mine, all women in the world exist to be loved by me” said Kamoshida. Ann and Shiho blushed, while Kawakami’s head drooped further.

“...Let them go…” said Kawakami, her voice more quiet than a whisper.

“What was that, I couldn’t hear you. You need to speak up” said Kamoshida in a mocking tone.

“Suguru, they’re children with their whole lives ahead of them. Let them go, please, I’m begging you!” said Kawakami.

“What a strange request, Sadayo, But they’re such lovely girls, they don’t even want to leave my side” replied Kamoshida.

“It’s true, Kawakami, we’re the queens to his king. We all did something important to join his side, we have no intention of leaving” added Ann.

Unlike Makoto, where Ann felt the residual traces of resentment for the older girl, Ann genuinely felt a kinship with Kawakami. The teacher may have always been tired, but she was good to Ann. Ann genuinely wanted for her teacher to join her and Shiho in the ultimate happiness for women. It was like the woman was saying no to paradise!

“What did you do to them!” Kawakami knew this couldn’t be Takamaki and Suzui. They were good girls who wouldn’t be caught dead with the monster in front of her.

“He only showed us who we really were” said Shiho, who began to bend down, and allow Kamoshdia to mount her, “Master Kamoshida’s love is the ultimate happiness! I was a fool for not doing this sooner!”

“Stop! Don’t touch her!!!” shouted Kawakami at the top of her lungs, if she had solid food in her stomach, she’d probably be retching by now.

“Don’t look away Kawakami, look how happy Shiho and I are” said Ann, bending down to lick Kamoshida’s butthole, “You can be like this too, just surrender to Master Kamoshida and let him break you…”

The farcical and debased sex act continued, with Kamoshida being ministered by Ann and Shiho together. He mused that this must have been their 4th time today. The girls were certainly insatiable, and always ready to please him.

The girls changed positions, both of them sucking on his phallus, while exchanging fluids with each other, and fingering each other all the while.

This continued, the three of them having wild sex in front of the distraught teacher. Was this an attempt to break her will? Or was this simply something Kamoshida was planning to do regardless of Kawakami?

Kamoshida himself didn’t know. Ever since he met his Shadow, he had felt...more primal. While his cognition powers were impressive, Kamoshida felt no desire to engage the world that had abandoned him all those years ago. Besides, he had all he needed, the school saw him as their rightful king, Ann was his queen forever, and with Shiho as a lucky bonus, what more could he want?

“Why can’t I simply execute you?” wondered Kamoshida. He had already climaxed in Ann and Shiho again, but his attention became locked on Kawakami. She hadn’t spoken or moved; Kamoshida hoped she hadn’t bit off her tongue in an attempt to kill herself.

Upon further inspection, she had merely passed out. The strain of what she had witnessed, combined with the suspension from the wall had caused her to mentally shut down for a short time.

———————

“Master...it’s been a while...why won’t you get us pregnant?” asked Ann to Kamoshida.

With both of them at the mercy of his cognition, Kamoshida could control even their body functions; they wouldn’t get pregnant unless he wished it.

“You told us yourself, Master, only us queens are worthy of bearing you a son!” said Shiho in affirmation.

“...” Kamoshida said nothing, pondering his recent interaction with Kawakami. Truthfully, the taste of defeat was bitter in his mouth. This was his loss, at least temporarily. Kawakami couldn’t do anything where she was, but Kamoshida couldn’t break her.

He could easily overpower and rape her, but that wouldn’t be the same. Perhaps his game with Ann had spoiled his appetite, but watching her struggle so much just to willingly offer herself up to him in the end was beautiful.

“I see, Master, do you desire Kawakami as well?” asked Ann, breaking Kamoshida out of his trance

“Huh, perhaps I do. She’s still pretty hot at her age, and could probably pull off the gym uniform…” quipped Kamoshida.

It was more than that, however. Kamoshida seeked another challenger. The feeling of defeating Ann and Shiho and enslaving their hearts to his lust was magnificent, almost better than the actual sex.

Yes, the same way he had broken Ann and Shiho, Kamoshida would break Kawakami. And why should he stop there? Makoto was almost there, just a small push and she’d be with a Ring as well.

“Master?” asked Shiho, noticing the look on Kamoshida’s face.

“Heh,looks like I’m a perfectionist. That bitch is the last one; once she’s mine, I’ll become the king of Shujin forever” said Kamoshida, finally feeling the surge of energy he’d forgotten in a while, 

Ann and Shiho giggled at their Master‘s words, and embraced him on both sides. They were both lying in bed after another steamy night, and accepted that they would simply have to wait a bit longer

“You’re wonderful, Master” said Shiho, her fingers trailing down Kamoshida’s chest.

“Every last female in the school will belong to you, Master” said Ann, pressing her breasts up to Kamoshida as well.

Kamoshida lay back, enjoying the girls’ attention. Victory was difficult, but wonderful. He never expected that this would happen at the beginning of the year; he’d figured it’d take at least one more year before Ann would start putting out. It’d take at least 5 more years before Kamoshida’s power in the school would truly be unassailable, and he’d never expect the money he could make.

The girls that had been unable to satisfy his sexual desires discovered they could satisfy him in other ways. Kamoshida would take them out to Shinjuku, to the same sleazy area he had taken Ann, and pimp them out to the lonely men there. At first, some were resistant, but they broke down, and with their weak wills, could be satisfied by Kamoshida’s slaves.

Women, power, money, all of it was Kamoshida’s. He had his queens, he had his throne, and he had his money. This castle would never fall

Ann turned her attention to Shiho, kissing the girl again, and slipping her fingers into the latter’s sex. Kamoshida was pleased, girl on girl was always hot.

“Go on, yes…” said Kamoshida, phallus ready when he felt like joining

“We love you, Master Kamoshida!” said Ann and Shiho both at the same time. Their love was strong enough that hearts may have been in their eyes.

Kamoshida felt awash in love; those who rejected him would simply be broken. Broken, and made into his image.

Kamoshida rammed his thick penis into Shiho’s backside, causing the girl to cry in pleasure and begin a rhythm.

This continued into the night, and the night after that. Days, weeks, months, time no longer held any meeting for the girls that had been recycled into Kamoshida’s queens. They lived for him alone, and simply couldn’t be recovered. Not that they wanted to, of course; the old Ann would have wondered what might have gone differently if she had gone with Ryuji and Akira rather than by herself, but the real Ann didn’t care about any of that. She had her Master to service.

Shiho felt Kamoshida’s spunk practically shoot up her GI tract, taking as much as she could. She felt amazed by how great her life had become, as long as she had Master, she’d never want for anything else.

This debauchery would continue forever, and both girls smiled at this fact. Kamoshida would find other women, naturally, but they’d be his first, and best, in their own ways.

And thus the fate of decadence was sealed. Nothing else of meaning could be accomplished here, the king desired not for his women to grow as individuals, only serve him forever. And thus he had broken had no desire to be anything else. Would this continue unchallenged, or would the final hope lay in a single teacher who refused to break?

Or would she be remade as well?


End file.
